The Secret Life of the American Teenager: The Pregnancy Pact
by HQandJLover
Summary: Amy, Grace, Adrian, Madison, and Lauren have been best friends since first grade. So when Amy's boyfriend got her pregnant. Adrian, Grace, Madison, and Lauren all decided to make a pregnancy pact so that Amy wouldn't be alone. But with all the girls getting pregnant friendships and relationships are tested. I don't own TSLOTAT. I only own the idea of this story.
1. Characters

Name: Amy Juergens

Age: 16

Grade: 10

Boyfriend: Ricky Underwood

* * *

Name: Ashley Juergens

Age: 15

Grade: 9

Boyfriend: Toby Smith

* * *

Name: Adrian Lee

Age: 16

Grade: 10

Boyfriend: Ben Boykewich

* * *

Name: Grace Bowman

Age: 15

Grade: 10

Boyfriend: Jack Pappas

* * *

Name: Madison Cooperstein

Age: 15

Grade: 10

Boyfriend: Jason Treacy

* * *

Name: Lauren Treacy

Age: 16

Grade: 10

Boyfriend: Jesse Williams

* * *

Name: Ricky Underwood

Age: 17

Grade: 11

Girlfriend: Amy Juergens

* * *

Name: Toby Smith

Age: 15

Grade: 9

Girlfriend: Ashley Juergens

* * *

Name: Ben Boykewich

Age: 16

Grade: 10

Girlfriend: Adrian Lee

* * *

Name: Jack Pappas

Age: 17

Grade: 11

Girlfriend: Grace Bowman

* * *

Name: Jason Treacy

Age: 17

Grade: 12

Girlfriend: Madison Cooperstein

* * *

Name: Jesse Williams

Age: 16

Grade: 11

Girlfriend: Lauren Treacy


	2. What if they didn't have to do it alone?

Amy Juergens paced around the tile bathroom floors, pondering about her life. She had everything that she wanted; popularity, good grades, best friends, and most of all, her boyfriend, Ricky. Yet, everything was about to come crashing down, because she was most likely pregnant.

It all started when Amy invited Ricky over when her parents left. What started out as two teens turned into something that couldn't be undone, they had sex.

Amy had noticed many signs indicating that she was pregnant. Her period was late, she had major mood swings, and felt tired more often than usual. So after school, she went to the nearest drugstore and got a few pregnancy tests.

The timer on her phone went off, signaling she could see whether she was having a baby or not. Amy stopped pacing and stood in front of the sink, looking at her reflection. Her hands reached for the pregnancy test, and she looked down at it.

Amy Juergens was pregnant, with Ricky Underwood's baby.

 _At school that day_

Amy walks over to her group of friends, Madison, Lauren, Grace, and Adrian.

"Emergency meeting, meet me in the back courtyard." Amy said

Amy walked to the back courtyard, bringing her bag, too. She was going to tell them about the pregnancy and ask advice on how to tell Ricky. All her friends started asking what was going on, so Amy dug through her bag and pulled out the positive pregnancy test.

"We're here for you, Amy." Grace immediately said

"Amy, you have multiple options here, and I'd give the baby up." Madison said

"No. I'm not doing that." Amy

"I would go with what Madison said. It's only September and you're a sophomore in high school. You and Ricky can't raise a baby. It just won't work." Lauren said

"I already said no to that." Amy snapped

Adrian was the only one who wasn't speaking, and Amy noticed it.

"Adrian, are you okay?" Amy asked

"No, I'm not." Adrian said

Adrian's voice cracked, as she tried to avoid crying. She hated her emotions and wanted everyone to think that she was strong, and all her built up anger and sadness was starting to show.

"You can tell us anything. You know that." Grace said

Grace tried cheering her up, but Adrian shook her head.

"I can't. This time is much different than the others." Adrian said

"Please, tell us." Madison pleaded

"I found out that I'm pregnant a few weeks ago and... and I was going to get an abortion but Ben didn't even know." Adrian spilled

Adrian began sobbing into their arms.

"It's okay, Adrian." Grace whispered

Grace hugged her close. Adrian's one of her best friends and she hates it when she's sad, and always tries to cheer her up. Lauren checked her phone and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Madison asks

"It's almost nine minutes into first period." Lauren said

"So? Right now we need to comfort Amy and Adrian." Grace said

"It sucks that they're doing this alone." Lauren said, frowning

"What if they didn't have to do it alone?" Madison suddenly asked

A devilish smirk was already appearing on her face.

"What do you mean by that, Madison?" Amy asked

"What if Grace, Lauren, and I all got pregnant too? Then we could all lean on each other for support and you two wouldn't have to go through this whole pregnancy situation alone. Plus, our kids would grow up to be best friends just like us." Madison explained

"I don't know... What will my parents think? Oh whatever... I'm in." Grace said

She smiled at Amy and Adrian.

"Guys, as much as I love you all, I don't know. It's a pretty huge risk and so many things could go wrong..." Lauren started

"Just do it, Lauren. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" Madison said

"Fine. I'll do it. But just remember on how I warned you when things go bad." Lauren said

And boy, do they wish they had listened to Lauren.


	3. I'm having a baby

Two lines. That's all Ashley Juergens could see. She sunk to the ground and covered her mouth. She wasn't sure if this was to stop herself from screaming or throwing up. She felt her chest tighten and could've sworn the walls in the bathroom started closing in on her. Why did she do this? What was she thinking? How could she have been so stupid? Ashley cleared her throat and stood up. She had to keep pushing forward, otherwise she would've stayed on that bathroom floor all day. She took the other tests but it was no use, she had known all along. She had a feeling.

All thoughts of her parents and sister left her head and she could only form one coherent thought: _'What is Toby going to say?'_

Ashley stood up, grabbed the tests, rolled them up in toilet paper, threw them away, and left the bathroom. She noticed her dad sitting at the kitchen table, she decided she needed to tell him.

"Hey Dad." Ashley said

"Hey Ash what's up?" George asked

Tears flooded in Ashley's eyes. George had confusion written all over his face.

"Sugarplum, what's going on with you? You've been acting really weird since school started. Are you getting bullied or something?" George asked

Ashley shook her head.

"No, Dad, I... I'm... I'm having a baby." Ashley said

"I'm sorry, what?" George asked

"I'm having a baby." Ashley said

"What do you mean? You're in high school, you can't be having a baby. You're..." George started

"It means that I'm pregnant, Dad. I had sex!" Ashley exclaimed

George shook his head.

"No. No, you couldn't have. Not you, Ash." George said

"Yeah, well, it is me! And I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, okay?!" Ashley sobbed

George's face softened.

"Oh, Ash." George said

He brought Ashley into a hug.

"Everything's gonna be fine. We'll figure this out. I promise." George said

"Dad? Don't tell Mom." Ashley said

George pulled away and looked into his daughter's glassy green eyes.

"Ashley, she's my wife, I can't..." George started

Ashley took a deep breath.

"I wanna tell her myself. Please, Dad, can I do that?" Ashley asked

George sighed.

"All right. But you have to tell her this week. Or I will myself." George said

Ashley nodded with a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was tell Toby.

"But you need to see a doctor. Let me call Dr. Hightower and see if she has an opening." George said

"Okay Dad." Ashley said


	4. I'll be there for you

Amy had called Ricky and asked him to meet her at the Dairy Shack. Ricky agreed and he said he would meet her there. When they got there the got a table and sat down. Amy was super quiet as she ate her food.

"Amy what's going on?" Ricky asked

"Ricky, I-I'm... I'm pregnant." Amy said

"Are you sure?" Ricky asked

"Yeah I went to the doctor and she confirmed it. I'm around 9 weeks pregnant." Amy said

Ricky sat there speechless.

"I'm gonna get a job to support the baby. I understand if you don't want to be involved, I just wanted to tell you." Amy said

"Amy of course I want to be involved. I'm just shocked that's all. It's not the most ideal situation, but I'll be there for you each step of the way." Ricky said

"Thanks Ricky." Amy said

"So have you told your parents yet?" Ricky asked

"Not yet I wanted to tell you first." Amy said

"Well we should tell them before they figure it out on their own." Ricky said

"Okay let's go." Amy said

The two of them left the restaurant hand-in-hand and headed to Amy's house.

 _At Amy's house_

Amy's mother, Anne, was cooking dinner, while her father, George, was setting the table.

"Hey Amy, hi Ricky I didn't know you were coming over. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Anne asked

"Thank you Mrs. Juergens that would be great." Ricky said

Ricky and Amy headed into the family room where Ashley and George were talking. Five minutes later Anne called them to dinner.

"Dinner is ready guys." Anne shouted

George, Ashley, Amy, and Ricky walked into the kitchen. Anne had made lasagna for dinner. They all sat down and began to serve themselves the food. Right away they began to eat and it's silent as usual. They are in the middle of finishing up their food when Amy decided that she will tell them her news to get it over with.

"Uh Mom? Dad? Can I tell you something?" Amy asked

She set her fork down on the table. Anne, George, and Ashley all looked at Amy waiting for her to continue.

"Something happened this summer..." Amy began

Her eyes were becoming glossy.

"What is it Amy? You can tell us whatever it is." Anne said

Anne had a sympathetic look on her face. A tear slipped out of the corner of Amy's eye and fell off of her face.

"I did something and now something happened..." Amy started

"What Amy?" Anne pressed

"I had sex." Amy blurted out

Anne and George's eyes go wide as they stare at Amy wordlessly.

"Are you pregnant?" Anne asked

Amy didn't reply with words but with tears. A sob escaped her throat and her body started to shake as tears continuously fell down her face. Ricky rubbed her back supportively.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Amy stuttered

Amy covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the sobs that were leaving her mouth. George gave Ashley a look.

"I'm with you Amy. I'm pregnant too." Ashley cried

"Oh my god! You're pregnant too?" Anne exclaimed

"Yes Mom, I'm sorry." Ashley cried

"I can't believe you're both pregnant. You're both such good girls." Anne said

Anne's eyes become glossy but she tries to blink away the tears that are threatening to spill out and fall down her face.

"I know Mom, I am so sorry!" Amy said

A sob escapes from Ashley's throat and out of her mouth. Amy is full on crying now.

"Shh girls it's okay we're going to figure this out together." Anne said

"Yeah we may not like it, but we'll be here for you." George said

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Ashley said


	5. One, Two, Three

Amy, Adrian, Grace, Madison, and Lauren all gathered in Madison's house since her parents weren't home.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Amy asked

"I'll go." Madison said

Madison grabbed a test and headed into the bathroom. Soon she came back out and then Grace went in. Then Grace came out and Lauren went in. Finally Lauren came out and sat on the bed.

"Okay we'll look on three. Okay?" Grace asked

"Okay." Lauren and Madison said

"One. Two. Three." The three girls said

Each one turned over their test.

"What do they say?" Adrian asked

"I'm pregnant!" Madison exclaimed

"Baby on board!" Lauren exclaimed

"I'm gonna be a mom!" Grace exclaimed

"Yay!" All the girls exclaimed

"Now all you have to do is tell your parents and boyfriends." Adrian said

"Speaking of which, Adrian did you tell Ben yet?" Amy asked

"Not yet. I'm planning on telling him tonight. It's going to be real romantic." Adrian said

"Awww!" All the girls minus Adrian said

"Yeah yeah. What about you Amy? Did you tell Ricky?" Adrian asked

"Yes I did. He's not completely happy about the situation, but he's going to be there for me." Amy said

"Oh man I hope Jason stays." Madison said

"He better. You're carrying my nephew in there." Lauren said

"Oh yeah I forgot." Madison said

All the girls giggled at Madison's statement.

"What about you Grace?" Amy asked

"I'm gonna pray that Jack will stay and help me raise our baby." Grace said

"Aw Grace, Jack's a good guy. I'm pretty sure he'll stay and help you with the baby. After all it takes two to make a baby." Adrian said

"Thanks Adrian." Grace said

"And besides we'll all support each other." Amy said

"Oh my God! We're all gonna have babies!" Madison exclaimed

"I think we established that Madison." Lauren said

All the girls laughed at that.

"We should go to the doctor to get you guys confirmed on your pregnancies." Amy said

"Okay let's go." Grace said


	6. It's so, so beautiful

**Grace's POV**

I still couldn't believe I was pregnant. There was a babyinside of me. I was having a baby! I was just so scared to tell Jack. What would he say? What would he do? I couldn't bear to think of it. I had to focus on now. I was having my first doctor's appointment to confirm I was pregnant and see how the little Peanut was coming along.

We all, plus Ashley, piled into Adrian's car as she began driving to the clinic.

"Are you guys excited?" Madison asked

Everyone nodded, seemingly overjoyed. I, however, was nervous. How was I supposed to be a teenage mother? I was captain of the cheerleading squad and I had a 4.0 GPA. Would that all go to waste?

I sighed, bouncing my knee with my arms crossed. Amy looked over at me, her brow furrowed, and she mouthed 'Are you okay?' I shrugged lightly and glanced down at my lap.

"How about some music?" Lauren offered

She punched the power button on the radio. Some horrid heavy metal song came on and the brunette made a face before turning it down and changing to a relatively popular station. "Shake it Out" by Florence and the Machine was playing. I smiled and began singing along softly. Everyone soon joined in and we were a giant car of singing girls. I felt a lot better about the appointment now. Whatever happened, I had my friends. And they were all going through the same situation as me. I would make it with them by my side.

Adrian pulled into a parking space by the door. The group of us made our way into the clinic and approached the counter, wary of many eyes in the room on us.

The brunette behind the counter flashed us a big smile.

"Are you checking in?" She asked

"Yes, ma'am. Um-Bowman, Lee, Amy Juergens, Ashley Juergens, Cooperstein, and Treacy." I said, listing us all

The receptionist nodded and typed in the names.

"Okay! Miss Lee, your appointment is first. Doctor Pierce will be out soon, if you'd like to take a seat." The receptionist said

We all sat down in the comfortable chairs and couches and began to wait. Five minutes later, a blonde woman carrying a clipboard walked into the waiting room.

"Adrian Lee?" The lady said

We all looked over at our friend. Adrian smiled nervously and stood up, walking toward the woman and following her through the door that would reveal to her her destiny.

* * *

 **Adrian's POV**

I was scared out of my mind. This sonogram would show me the rest of my life. This baby would determine the course of my future. I was... terrified.

The woman smiled at me.

"Please, sit down." The doctor said

I did so and glanced from my lap to her. She stood across from me and sighed.

"You look ashamed, Miss Lee." The doctor said

I hung my head completely now.

"I am. I don't know how this could've happened. I always use protection and it's always been fine. I don't... I don't know how this could've happened." I said

Tears filled my eyes and I began to cry softly. The woman walked over to me and began rubbing my back soothingly.

"It's okay, Adrian. It's all going to be okay. I promise. Just remember you have options. It's not too late." The doctor said

I wiped my nose on my wrist and shook my head.

"I can't. I'm not against abortion or anything, but... my friends made a promise for me. They made a promise to become pregnant so they'd know what I'm going through. I can't give up them now." I said

The doctor sighed.

"Okay. Well, let's begin, shall we?" The doctor said

She approached the sonogram machine.

"Oh, by the way-my name is Dr. Pierce. And don't worry about your parents; there's a code of silence in my office." Dr. Pierce said

After she turned on the machine, Dr. Pierce got a tube of gel and asked me to pull my shirt up. I reluctantly did so.

"It might be a little cold." Dr. Pierce warned

I winced as the liquid was squirted onto my abdomen and was spread around by the doppler. I kept my eyes on the screen and suddenly, a grey image came up. Sure enough, a little person was in there. It was still relatively small, but it was there.

"There's your baby!" Dr. Pierce said, smiling

Suddenly a strange feeling filled me. It was weird and warm and fuzzy... almost maternal. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at my little son or daughter.

"Oh my God... it's beautiful." I whispered

I close my eyes and allow a few tears to slip out.

"It's so, so beautiful." I said

Dr. Pierce's smile widened.

"From the looks of the image, your baby is about 13 weeks along. It's the size of a lemon, so about this big." Dr. Pierce said

She used her thumb and index finger to create a small circle.

"Your due date is March 7. However, it's normal for your baby to come up to two weeks before or after your due date. You'll receive a photo of your ultrasound at the front desk. Would you mind filling this out? Just standard procedure." Dr. Pierce said

I took the clipboard from her and began filling out the chart.

 **Mother's Name:** Adrian Lee-Enriquez

 **Father's Name:** Benjamin "Ben" Boykewich

 **How Far Along:** 13 weeks

 **Next Appointment:** 16 weeks

After I finished, I gave her the chart and she gave me a congratulatory hug before I walk out into the waiting room.

"How'd it go?" Grace asked

She sits up to look at me. I gave a nod.

"Well. My baby's about 13 weeks along. It's the size of a lemon." I said

"That's good. I-that's good." Madison said, smiling

"Amy Juergens?" Dr. Pierce called

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I followed Dr. Pierce into the sonogram room and plopped down on the examination table, smiling at the woman.

"Hello. Are you going to show me my baby?" I asked

The doctor smiled back at me.

"I am. But before I do, I want to ask you something. How do you feel about becoming pregnant?" Dr. Pierce asked

I paused. Nobody had asked me this before, and I was rather taken aback.

"I, um... I don't know. I'm happy because I get to do this with all my friends, but also really scared because I'm only 16." I said

"Okay. Have you thought about terminating the pregnancy?" Dr. Pierce asked

"No, I don't want to do that." I answered, firmly

Dr. Pierce nodded and approached the sonogram machine. She applied the gel with a light warning and I bit my lip hard. It was very cold. A grey picture popped up on the screen and I let out a light gasp. It was so small. But it was so beautiful. My baby. My lovely, perfect baby.

"And that's your baby. Judging on the size, you're about 9 weeks along and your baby is the size of a cherry. Your due date is April 2, but it can come up to two weeks before or after. You can get a picture of your baby at the front desk as soon as you fill this chart out." Dr. Pierce said

 **Mother's Name:** Amy Juergens

 **Father's Name:** Richard "Ricky" Underwood

 **How Far Along:** 9 weeks

 **Next Appointment:** 12 weeks

I finished, gave Dr. Pierce a hug, and walked out.

"I'm 9 weeks along." I said

"Congrats, Amy!" Grace exclaimed

She hugged me. I gave everyone a smile and looked down at my abdomen, thinking about my beautiful baby.

"Lauren Treacy." Dr. Pierce called

* * *

 **Lauren's POV**

I followed the blonde woman into the examination room and sat down on the table, nervously tapping my foot on the ground.

"Hello, Lauren. I'm Dr. Pierce. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Pierce asked

"I'm-nervous." I answered, truthfully

"Well, don't worry. You always have options, and our clinic is very respectable. We'll make sure you're treated well." Dr. Pierce said

She gave me a smile.

"Are you ready for the ultrasound?" Dr. Pierce asked

I nodded, feeling a bit better with her reassurance, and leaned back on the table, pulling up my shirt.

After the machine was turned on and the gel was applied, a grey image appeared on the screen. There was a very small object, almost unseeable, but it was definitely there.

"And right there is your baby. You're about 4 weeks along, and your baby is the size of a poppy seed. Your due date is May 10, but it can come early. As soon as you fill this out you can go and get a picture." Dr. Pierce said

I grabbed a pen and began writing down the answers to the form.

 **Mother's Name:** Lauren Treacy

 **Father's Name:** Jesse Cohen

 **How Far Along:** 4 weeks

 **Next Appointment:** 8 weeks

* * *

 **Grace's POV**

We all looked up at Lauren as she walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Madison asked

"Yeah. I have a baby. I'm about 4 weeks along." Lauren said

"Grace Bowman." Dr. Pierce called

I gave everyone a smile and followed the doctor into the exam room.

"Hello, Grace! How are you?" Dr. Pierce asked

"I'm really excited." I said, grinning

"That's good! Are you ready for the appointment?" Dr. Pierce asked

I nodded enthusiastically and jumped onto the table, leaning back and pulling up my shirt to expose my belly. Dr. Pierce applied gel to my abdomen and I saw my beautiful baby on the screen.

"Oh my God." I breathed

I started tearing up.

"Well, you and your friend Lauren are very similar. You're 4 weeks along, and your due date is May 10, the same as Miss Treacy's, but your baby can come about any time." Dr. Pierce said

"H-How big is it? It's so tiny... should it be that tiny?" I asked, worried

"It's about the size of a poppy seed. And yes; it's very healthy." Dr. Simon assured me

I felt a weight lift from my chest and smiled.

"Here, fill out this form and you can get a picture from the front desk." Dr. Pierce said

 **Mother's Name:** Grace Bowman

 **Father's Name:** Jack Pappas

 **How Far Along:** 4 weeks

 **Next Appointment:** 8 weeks

I gave Dr. Pierce multiple hugs and walked into the waiting room, smiling at Ashley.

"You're up." I said

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

I followed the blonde doctor into the examination room and sat down on the table, nervously tapping my foot on the ground.

"Hello, Ashley. I'm Dr. Pierce. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Pierce asked

"I'm-nervous." I answered, truthfully

"Before I show you your baby, I want to ask you something. How do you feel about being pregnant?" Dr. Pierce asked

I paused. Nobody had asked me this before, and I was taken aback.

"I, um... I don't know. I'm scared because I'm only 15." I said

"Okay. Have you thought about terminating the pregnancy?" Dr. Pierce asked

"I haven't given much thought, but I don't think I want to do that." I answered

"Well, don't worry. You always have options, and our clinic is very respectable. We'll make sure you're treated well. Now are you ready for the ultrasound?" Dr. Pierce asked

I nodded, feeling a bit better with her reassurance, and leaned back on the table, pulling up my shirt. After the machine was turned on and the gel was applied, a grey image appeared on the screen.

"And right there is your baby. You're about 7 weeks along, and your baby is the size of a blueberry. Your due date is April 18, but it can come earlier. As soon as you fill this out you can go and get your picture." Dr. Pierce said

I grabbed a pen and began writing down the answers to the form.

 **Mother's Name:** Ashley Juergens

 **Father's Name:** Toby Smith

 **How Far Along:** 7 weeks

 **Next Appointment:** 12 weeks

I walked out of the room and sat down next to Amy.

"Your turn Madison." I said

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

I was really excited about this whole "being a mom" thing.

"Can we get to the whole picture part?" I asked, eagerly

The doctor chuckled.

"Slow down, Miss Cooperstein. How are you feeling?" Dr. Pierce asked

"Excited! Can I PLEASE see my baby now?" I asked

She smiled.

"Okay, Miss Cooperstein." Dr. Pierce said

She turned on the machine-thingy and squirted some cold stuff on my belly when a picture came up on the big computer-thing. It was my kid! It was really sweet and adorable and tiny.

"Wow! That's my kid!" I exclaimed

Dr. Pierce paused, her brow furrowing. She zoomed in on something in the picture.

"Congratulations, Miss Cooperstein! You're having twins!" Dr. Pierce

My heart leapt.

"TWINS?!" I squealed, happily

"That's right! Judging on the sizes, you're about 11 weeks along and your babies are the size-" Dr. Pierce started

My face dropped.

"Wait wait wait." I interrupted

My eyes were wide.

"11 weeks along? No, I just started trying a month ago. There's no possible way..." I trailed off

Could it be? No, it couldn't... there was no way... we used protection!

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Grant Volberg and I lay on the bed, aggressively making out. One of my arms was around his neck and the other on his hips, pulling him closer to me. His left hand was entangled in my hair and his right was on the small of my back, his lips pressed against mine furiously. The passion in the room was evident; we were obviously in love. I loved him. His left hand weaved itself out of my hair and travelled down my body, attaching onto my breast and squeezing lightly._

 _"G-Grant..." I gasped_

 _I sit up, forcing him to let go of me._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked_

 _He tilted his head and widened his eyes slightly._

 _"I'm sorry, I just-we need to take things slow, okay?" I murmured_

 _Grant nodded, smiling._

 _"I understand, Madison. Whenever you're ready." Grant said_

 _I was hit with a feeling of affection. Grant was a great guy. A great guy. He would never pressure me. I loved him. He had been so patient with me; he definitely deserved to get what he wanted._

 _"Sorry, I got a little nervous." I apologized_

 _I thought for a second._

 _"I think I'm ready." I said_

 _His eyes lit up._

 _"Seriously?" Grant asked_

 _I nodded, smiling._

 _"Yes." I said_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

I groaned softly and put my head in my hands.

"Oh, how could I be so stupid? I have a boyfriend!" I said

Dr. Pierce patted my back lightly.

"It's okay, Madison. Why don't you tell me what happened?" Dr. Pierce said

I sighed.

"I had sex with my ex before he became my ex, and now I have a new boyfriend and we also had sex and... I don't know what to tell him." I said

"It's okay. We'll-we'll come up with a plan. Just focus on your babies right now, okay?" Dr. Pierce soothed me

I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Your babies are each the size of a lentil. Your due date is April 28, but it can come up to two weeks later or earlier." Dr. Pierce said

"What's a lentil?" I asked, confused

The doctor laughed again.

"You can fill this out and get a picture of your babies at the reception desk." Dr. Pierce said

 **Mother's Name:** Madison Cooperstein

 **Father's Name:** Grant Volberg

 **How Far Along:** 11 weeks

 **Next Appointment:** 16 weeks

I gave Dr. Pierce a hug and walked into the waiting room, where everyone was waiting.

"So? Is everything okay?" Tina asked me.

"I-I'm having twins. And I'm 11 weeks along." I breathed

"11 weeks? But you guys made the pact a month ago..." Amy started

She then went silent.

"I had sex with Grant." I admitted

"WHAT?! You did it with that kniving, traitorous-" Adrian started

Grace cut Adrian off.

"Okay, Adrian! We don't judge, remember?" Grace said

She turned to me.

"We'll figure it out." Grace said

I gave her a grateful smile and she hugged me. We all got our pictures and piled into the car.

"What next?" I asked cheerily

"Next, we tell the fathers." Lauren breathed


	7. I ruined your life and my life

Adrian had called Ben at four thirty, after getting home back from her appointment with the girls, and told him to come over at seven. Her parents were going to a movie and dinner to give them some privacy. Adrian still hadn't told her parents since she wanted Ben to be with her when she told them.

As Adrian was preparing dinner for her and Ben, she thought back to the night her baby was conceived. She had just switched her birth control and they were too into it to stop for condoms. After they had sex, they laid in bed making out and talking.

 **Flashback**

"I love you." Adrian said

"I love you too. I'm going to marry you one day." Ben replied

"Are you serious? About us getting married?" Adrian asked

"I couldn't imagine myself married to anyone else." Ben said

Ben leaned into kiss Adrian.

"I wish we were eighteen now, then we could get married." Adrian said

"I was thinking more like after we graduate, like after we've been in college a while." Ben suggested

Adrian didn't respond and instead started to kiss him again. He started kissing up and down her neck.

"I love you. We're going to be so happy." Adrian promised

 **End flashback**

Adrian snapped out of the memory and went back to cooking. She was making Ben's favorite, Chicken Parmesan with spaghetti and salad. Adrian took out an onion to cut up for the sauce and a wave of nausea hit her. Adrian clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She passed the living room where her mom, Cindy, was sitting and didn't have time to close the bathroom door as she emptied her lunch into the toilet.

"Adrian, sweetie? Did you just throw up?" Cindy asked

Adrian was brushing her teeth.

"Yeah that was weird." Adrian said

"Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" Cindy asked

She touched Adrian's head.

"I'm not sick, it was just the smell of those onions." Adrian replied

"Adrian, look at me. Are you pregnant?" Cindy asked

"Please don't be mad." Adrian said

Adrian started to tear up.

"Come here." Cindy said

Cindy opened her arms and Adrian leaned into her chest. They sat down and Cindy called Adrian's father, Ruben, down.

"Is it Ben's?" Cindy asked

"Yeah." Adrian said

Ruben was about to ask something when the doorbell rang. Ben was there early. Cindy answered the door since Adrian was in tears and Ruben was too angry.

"Hey Adrian, whoa what's wrong?" Ben asked, confused

"Think you're a man? Come and talk to me like a man." Ruben said

He stood up.

"What did I do?" Ben asked

"He doesn't know? You didn't tell him?" Ruben asked

"I just found out." Adrian lied

"You took advantage of her. My daughter's pregnant because you." Ruben said

Ben looked at Adrian stunned. Adrian couldn't face him right now so she ran upstairs. Cindy ran after her leaving Ben and Ruben alone.

 _At school on Monday_

Adrian's parents weren't very happy with her but decided to support whatever she decided to do. Adrian tried calling and texting Ben, but he didn't pick up or reply. They didn't share any classes and he managed to avoid her until they were heading outside at the end of the day. Adrian pulled him aside.

"Ben, why don't you pick up when I call? Why are you acting like this?" Adrian demanded

"Like what? How am I supposed to act?" Ben asked

"I don't know, maybe a little happier we're going to have a baby." Adrian said

"How can I be happy? When I feel so guilty and stupid. We should have used condoms every time, no matter what." Ben said

"What does that matter now?" Adrian asked

"What does that matter? It matters if I ruined your life and my life." Ben said

"You didn't ruin anything. Everything's fine." Adrian said

Adrian tried to reassure him.

"Yes I did Adrian, yes I did." Ben said

Ben sighed and walked outside.


	8. I don't have parents anymore

Grace walked over to Jack's house after school one day. She figured it was time to tell him the truth. Adrian had told Ben the day before and was upset because Ben wasn't talking to her. Grace knew that Ben would come around eventually but Adrian wasn't so sure. Grace knocked on Jack's door and his mom, Didi, came to the door.

"Hello Grace, I'm about to run out for a little while. Can I trust you and Jack alone?" Didi asked

She smiled.

"Mom." Jack moaned

He walked over to the front door.

"Alright, be safe." Didi said

She kissed Jack's head and left.

"Sorry about her. So what do you want to do?" Jack asked

He smiled goofily.

"Can we talk? You told me to come to you if there was ever anything wrong or if you just wanted to talk." Grace said

"Sure, let's go into my room." Jack said

They walked into Jack's room and sat on his bed.

"So..." Grace started

"So what did you need to tell me?" Jack asked

"Well I think you're going to be very happy. I'm having a baby!" Grace said, excited

Jack's eyes grew wide as he stared at Grace's flat stomach.

"Is is... mine?" Jack asked, softly

"Who else's would it be?" Grace scoffed

"Sorry, it's just so much to take in. Are you, do you want to keep it?" Jack asked

Grace gave him a pointed look.

"Jack you know how I feel about abortion." Grace said

"Oh right. Sorry." Jack said

He scratched the back of his neck.

"It's going to be a cheerleader like me or a football player like you." Grace said, proudly

Grace started digging through her bag and found the sonogram picture from a few days before.

"Is that him... or her?" Jack asked

He took the picture from Grace.

"Yeah. I'm about four weeks along." Grace said

"I love you." Jack said

Jack looked up at Grace.

"I love you too." Grace said

Grace kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be there for you and our baby. We're not ready to be parents but I'll make sure we are if you want to keep it." Jack said

Jack took Grace's hand.

"Oh thank you Jack." Grace said

She jumped up to give him a huge hug.

"We have to tell your parents and mine." Jack said

"I know. I'm just scared of what they'll think." Grace said

She looked down.

"Don't worry Grace, I'll be here with you every step of the way." Jack said

"Thanks Jack, you're the best." Grace said

* * *

 _At the Bowman house_

Jack's parents, Jack, Grace's parents, and Grace were having dinner at Grace's house to tell them about the baby. Jack wasn't scared; his parents always say they'll love him no matter what. Grace was very nervous. Her dad was so strict, and her mom never had the courage to stand up for herself. Whatever he said went.

They all sat in the state-of-the-art dining room, a long table with candles and steak upon the plates. It looked **really** good; Grace was starving. She wasted no time before digging in. Her father gave her a disapproving look and she refrained herself. Jack was sitting next to Grace, his right hand encasing her left.

"Kathleen, you have a lovely home." Sam, Jack's step-father, complimented

Kathleen opened her mouth to speak, but Marshall intervened.

"Thank you. A dear friend of ours decorated it." Marshall said

Kathleen dipped her head.

"So, Grace, Jack, why did you ask us to this dinner?" Didi asked

She gnawed on her steak. She was quite opposite to Kathleen mother; to every dainty bite Kathleen took, Didi ripped off a huge hunk of meat, smearing steak juice on her face.

"Well-we have some news to share." Grace said

Jack smiled and squeezed Grace's hand.

"Yes, Grace?" Marshall asked

"Grace is pregnant!" Jack said

Jack's parents looked overjoyed.

"Oh, congratulations you two!" They congratulated

Kathleen's face had turned a ghastly white, her lips parted slightly in a gasp.

"Grace!" Kathleen exclaimed

Her husband, however, was very calm.

"Grace. As long as you are becoming a parent, you will no longer have ones." Marshall said

Grace's smile melted. For one moment she looked terrified, so sad that she wouldn't have parents anymore. But then she became furious.

"I love my baby. I love my boyfriend. You may have a problem with that, but I don't. I guess I don't have parents anymore." Grace said

She stood up, pushed her chair in and walked out, letting go of Jack's hand. Jack's parents followed, but Didi paused and spoke.

"I'd like you to consider what you're giving up. When you realize this is a huge mistake, Grace will be at our house." Didi said

With that, they all left.


	9. I'm so sorry

Ashley arrived at Toby's the day after her appointment. She was terrified to tell him. How could she manage a baby at 15?

Ashley gently knocked on her boyfriend's front door and waited for him to answer, her hands clasped. She didn't have a baby bump yet, so she could still fit into all her clothes, but she knew that would change.

Toby opened the door a few seconds later with a big grin on his face.

"Hey, babe!" Toby exclaimed

He engulfed her in a big hug. His smile was notoriously infectious, so Ashley smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips once they pulled apart.

"Hey, Toby. Can I come in? It's warm out here." Ashley said

Ashley just wanted an excuse to get inside and get it over with.

"Sure, yeah, totally!" Toby replied, enthusiastically

He took Ashley's hand and lead her inside. They sat down on his couch, Ashley taking a few deep breaths.

"There's something I have to tell you." Ashley said

Toby's brow furrowed.

"What's wrong, babe?" Toby asked

I looked down at my lap.

"There's really no right way to say this, so I'm just gonna do it fast. I'm pregnant." Ashley said

Ashley will never be able to forget the look on Toby's sweet, innocent face when she said that. It registered shock, sorrow, regret, agony... all the emotions Ashley never wanted to see him go through. Tears filled his brown eyes and he began to cry.

"Oh my God... oh my God... oh my God!" Toby said

"Honey, it's going to be okay. Shhh... it's all going to be okay." Ashley murmured

She rubbed his back. He shook his head, his face covered in tears.

"It's **never** going to be okay. I ruined our lives. Ruined them!" Toby exclaimed

"Just calm down, Toby." Ashley said, firmly

"I can't! My life is over!" Toby whined

"TOBY SMITH! You need to get your shit together! We are **having this baby**. Deal with it." Ashley yelled

His eyes met hers and she immediately felt guilty.

"I-I'm sorry, baby..." Ashley started

"No. Y-You're right." Toby said

He sniffled, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his olive green shirt.

"I have to man up. I'm going to be a daddy... if you'll have me." Toby said

Now it was **her** turn to cry. Tears filled her eyes and she buried her face in Toby's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Ashley cried

Their tears mingled as they cried together.

"It's okay. It's going to be o-okay." Toby said

He sobbed, keeling over.

"I'm so sorry." Toby cried

* * *

 _At Toby's house_

Ashley was over at Toby's place for the afternoon watching The Hunger Games. At first when Ashley told Toby about the baby her was terrified, but then her realized that it could be a good thing. He was now guaranteed to be with the girl her loved for the rest of his life. And her was going to try his hardest to be a good dad.

Toby was lying with his head on her lap, her ear right next to her stomach. She was looking down at him, stroking his hair, not even watching the movie.

"Are you happy?" Toby asked

Ashley smiled, the beautiful grin that Toby fell in love with. She was so beautiful.

"Yes. I'm so happy to be here with you and our baby, Toby." Ashley whispered

Toby sat up and pressed his forehead to hers, breathing in her beautiful Ashley-scent. Ashley leaned in to give him a kiss, but suddenly jerked back.

"Ashley?" Toby asked

Her reached for her hand. She yanked it away and ran to the bathroom. Toby cautiously followed her, leaning against the doorframe. She was kneeling in front of the toilet emptying her guts into the bowl. Toby sighed and walked over to her, pulling her gorgeous dark-brown hair back and stroking her head.

"It's okay, Ash. Just take deep breaths. Let it all out." Toby said

He was trying to reassure her. When she had finished, she leaned back against the cabinet and let out a groan. Toby fetched her a glass of water.

"Take little sips, baby." Toby instructed

She took a few drinks of the liquid and tilted her head back. Toby's mother, Venus, appeared in the doorway, a few seconds later.

"Ashley, honey, did you just throw up?" Venus asked

Ashley looked up, giving Toby a deer-in-the-headlights look, while he answered for her.

"Yeah, she doesn't feel very well." Toby said

Venus stayed quiet for a few seconds, but then asked the question Toby'd been dreading.

"Are you pregnant?" Venus asked

Tears filled Toby's girlfriend's eyes and he slipped Ashley's hand into his, pulling her into his chest.

"It's okay, Ash. It's okay." Toby comforted

Toby looked up at his mom and gave her a pleading stare. Venus bent down to Ashley.

"We'll figure it out, okay Ashley?" Venus said

Ashley pulled her head from Toby's chest and nodded.

"Thank you..." Ashley sniffled

Venus gave her a gentle hug and stroked her hair as she cried. Venus was right; they'd figure it out.


	10. I can do this on my own

Madison plopped down on her bed and dialed Grant's number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. She sighed. He still wasn't talking to her.

"Um-hey Grant. I just, um..." Madison started

She laughed lightly.

"I don't really know what to say. I don't know the proper way to say this. But I have to, or else it'll never come out." Madison said

She began to cry softly.

"I don't really want to say this over the phone." Madison said

She choked back a sob.

"C-Can you come over? I just really n-need to say this to you in person. Th-Th-Thanks. Bye." Madison finished

She hung up and grabbed her pillow, squeezing it and beginning to sob.

"I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry, Grant, I'm so sorry baby..." Madison said

She buried my face in the plush object and cried. About 10 minutes later, she heard a tap at her window. Madison glanced up from her bed and saw Grant, his brow furrowed slightly. He looked concerned and had a puppy-dog look in his eyes that killed her. Madison unwrapped herself from the pillow and walked over to the window, turning the latch and opening it.

"I got here as soon as I could. What's wrong?" Grant asked

He climbed inside and cupped her elbow with his hand. Madison looked down at her baby bump, and Grant's eyes followed. His concerned look disappeared to be replaced with a horrified one.

"Oh, Madison, baby..." Grant started

"I-I'm sorry, Grant... it's yours." Madison said

Madison whimpered, closing her eyes. Grant shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Shhh, Maddie... it's okay. Shh..." Grant soothed

Madison sobbed into his chest.

"No, it isn't! It's never going to be okay... I ruined your life!" Madison cried

"Hey, hey, hey." Grant said

Grant pulled away and used one hand to tilt Madison's chin up.

"You did **not** ruin my life, Madison Cooperstein. You changed my life for the better. And this just gives me a chance to say-I love you, Madison. I'm sorry I hurt you; I love you so much. I regret what I did that day more than anything in my life. I love you." Grant said

Madison looked up at him, surprised.

"Grant..." Madison started

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything." Grant said

He pulled her in for another hug, and this time she reciprocated.

"I promise I'm going to be the best father possible to our baby, Madison. I promise." Jesse said

He looked down at her. That irked her. He left her. He **dumped** her in front of the **whole** school. It wasn't "our" baby. Madison pulled away from him, detaching his arms from hers.

"I think you should leave." Madison said

He looked hurt.

"Madison... why?" Grant asked

Madison pushed him toward the window, wanting him to go.

"It's **my** baby." Madison said

* * *

 _A few days later_

Madison had to tell Jason at some point or another, so she decided now might've been the best time. It's not like she could wait until she was 6 months pregnant.

The doorbell rang at about 6 o' clock and Madison answered, seeing Jason waiting for her with a smile. Madison's father and step-mother had gone out on a date night, so the two had the house to themselves. Madison was glad they trusted her.

"Hey, baby." Jason said

He leaned in to give her a kiss. Madison dodged so it was only a peck on the cheek, and he looked concerned.

"What's wrong? Oh shit, are your parents mad at me?" Jason asked

I laughed and shook my head.

"No, they're not even here. I-I made dinner for us! Steak, potatoes, and green beans." Madison said

Jason's eyes lit up. Madison remembered that his favorite food was steak. Lucky coincidence.

After a lovely candlelit dinner, they moved to the couch. He wanted to make out, but Madison had to tell him about the baby now. She had stalled the entire meal, and now the time had come.

"So, I invited you over to tell you something." Madison said

She sat upright while he lounged.

"Sure, what's up?" Jason asked

He looked at the pictures on the mantelpiece. Madison sighed.

"I'm with child." Madison said

He looked a little surprised at first, but then he smiled.

"Seriously? We're having a kid?" Jason asked

Madison bit her lip and looked down.

"No." Madison said

Jason's brow furrowed.

"Wait, what?" Jason asked

"It's not yours." Madison replied

He laughed, thinking she was joking, but then looked angry.

"Well then whose is it?" Jason asked

"That's my business, Jason." Madison said

She held her head up high.

"WHOSE IS IT?" Jason yelled

Madison flinched, but held her ground.

"None of your business." Madison said

He shook his head.

"It's that Grant kid's, isn't it?" Jason asked

Madison stayed silent.

"Oh my God, you slut." Jason said

Madison's nostrils flared.

"Excuse me?" Madison said

"You heard me. You're a whore. Sleeping with every guy you can. My God, I can't believe this. I'm done." Jason said

He stood up and kicked over one of the chairs before slamming the door on his way out. Madison sighed and began to right the chair.

"I can do this on my own. I can. I know I can." Madison breathed

* * *

 _Later_

"The Scientist" played in the background as Madison sat on the couch, her arms around her smallish bump. She was in the second trimester now and her babies were the size of avocados. She loved them so much. She began to sing softly.

" _Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start._ " Madison sang

Suddenly, she felt a movement in her abdomen. She went rigid and gasped lightly.

"O-Oh... my God..." Madison whispered

It didn't hurt, but it felt... weird. Tears filled her eyes and she smiled, laughing lightly.

"Hi, babies. I-I'm your mama. It's nice to feel you kick. I guess... I guess it's nice for me to know you're really **here**. Listen-I know you weren't planned, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. I've actually always loved surprises. You're my baby, and I-I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that." Madison said

"Madison?" A voice sounded from the doorway

Madison's blood froze in her veins and she turned to see her father, Morgan.

"D-Dad?" Madison whimpered

Her eyes went wide.

"What are you doing here? I-I thought you and Emily were out at dinner." Madison said

"We finished early-were you just... talking to your stomach?" Morgan asked

"I, um..." Madison stuttered

She sighed.

"Yes, Dad. I'm, uh-I'm pregnant." Madison said

Morgan sighed as well.

"How did this happen, Madison?" Morgan asked

"I-I don't know. I just... I have no idea. I used protection. I swear, I did." Madison said

She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Was it with your boyfriend, Jason?" Morgan asked

"N-No... it was with Grant. Grant Volberg." Madison answered, softly

Morgan walked over and sat next to Madison, looking at her stomach.

"Can I feel?" Morgan asked

She nodded and grabbed his hands, setting them on her stomach.

"That's your grandchildren." Madison murmured

"Grandchildren?" Morgan asked

"Yeah... I'm... uh... having twins." Madison said

"Ah." Morgan said

He smiled and Madison felt it move again. Morgan laughed in delight.

"Oh, Maddie-I love the little ones so much already." Morgan said

Madison laughed as well.

"I'm so happy that you're not mad." Madison said

"I could never be mad at you, sweetie. Whatever you want to do is okay with me... it'll work itself out." Morgan said


	11. I know we can get through anything

Adrian was hanging out with Grace while she called Ben for the ten thousandth time. It had been a week since they last spoke and Adrian was going crazy without him. Grace tried to take Adrian's mind off things by watching TV but it didn't work. Adrian just wanted Ben to be happy. Grace and Amy said he would come around but Adrian couldn't bring herself to think it. Her phone started ringing and she picked up immediately.

 _"Adrian? Can we talk? I'm at our special spot."_ Ben said

"Sure, I'll be right there." Adrian said

They hung up and Adrian started gathering her stuff.

"He wants to see you?" Grace guessed

"Yeah. I'm going to tell him you, Amy, Madison, and Lauren are pregnant too so we won't be in this alone. He can relate to Jack, Ricky, and Jesse." Adrian said

Grace leaned over to hug Adrian.

"See you soon Adrian. Now go catch Ben, I have to call Jack." Grace said

Adrian walked out the door and to her car. Adrian and Ben's special spot was by the lake. She parked by the park entrance and walked as fast as she could to their spot. Adrian saw Ben standing by his car throwing rocks into the lake.

"Hey." Adrian said

Ben turned around.

"Hi." Ben said

Ben smiled. He sat on the hood of his car and Adrian sat down next to him.

"I missed you." Adrian said

He didn't look at Adrian but he responded.

"I missed you too. A lot." Ben said

"Don't say it if it isn't true." Adrian said

"I do miss you, I love you. It's just... My dad said he would pay to take care of it." Ben said

He looked at Adrian. Adrian knew what he meant, he wanted her to have an abortion.

"This is our baby Ben. You're their daddy, if you don't want them then I really don't know what I'm still doing here." Adrian said

She sighed getting ready to get up. Ben pulled back her arm.

"I want to be here, I'm just... letting you know about our options. I honestly don't want a baby right now and I don't think you do either." Ben said

"You don't know what I want. Sure, we're young but I love you and I think we can do it." Adrian said

"Is this really what you want? To have a baby, and struggle while doing it?" Ben asled

"Yeah, as long as I'm with you. I know we can get through anything." Adrian said

Adrian took his hand.

"Alright, are you sure you're not mad though?" Ben asked

"No, this was one hundred percent my fault. I changed my birth control, since I forgot that it takes a while to kick in, and I didn't think about condoms." Adrian said

"It's both of our faults. But at least we have a little baby to look forward too." Ben said

He placed his hand on her stomach. Adrian reached in her pocket and pulled out her sonogram. She had been carrying it in her pocket for him to see.

"Is that him? Or her?" Ben asked

"Yeah, I think it's going to be a girl but the doctor can't tell yet." Adrian said

"Either way I hope it looks just like you." Ben said

He kissed her cheek.

"I meant what I said, I love you and I hope we will always be together." Adrian said

"Forever and ever. I would never leave you, and I couldn't imagine anyone else having my kid." Ben said

He chuckled. She leaned over and kissed him. Then Adrian rolled over Ben and it turned into a full blown makeout session.


	12. You, me, and the baby

Jesse arrived at Lauren's house at about 3:30, after she had eaten lunch and thrown it back up. This morning sickness thing was hitting me hard. She answered the door with a wide smile and a kiss, and he seemed pretty pleased, so Lauren decided to tell him right away.

"Come in, sit down! I have to tell you something really important." Lauren said

She sat him down on the couch. Jesse sat with his arm wrapped around Lauren's shoulders.

"What is it, babe?" Jesse asked

Lauren took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and then opening them again.

"Jesse, I'm pregnant and it's yours." Lauren said

His smile melted.

"What?" Jesse asked

"I'm expecting." Lauren said, grinning

"What does that mean?" Jesse asked

His voice was dead quiet. Now Lauren was worried.

"It means I'm having a baby. **We're** having a baby." Lauren said

She reached for his hand, but he pulled it away and stood up.

"Aren't you happy?" Lauren asked

"What, do you think I was gonna be glad that I'm gonna become a father at 16?" Jesse asked

He looked outraged and slightly hurt.

"I-I thought you wanted to start a family." Lauren murmured

She looked up at him.

"Not at 16, Lauren! I meant after we graduated from college, got married and had a house!" Jesse exclaimed

"It's not that bad, though. It's just a bit early. There's nothing wrong with being early." Lauren reasoned

"Just... I need some time." Jesse said

He grabbed his car keys.

"Jesse? What are you doing?" Lauren asked

Her eyes were wide.

"I need some **time** , Lauren. I need some time." Jesse said

With that, he disappeared.

* * *

 _The next day_

Lauren's deep sleep was interrupted by the melodic ringing of the doorbell. Lauren groaned and rolled over in bed, but about 10 seconds later it rang again. Lauren figured it was her mom and step-dad, since they were away on a business trip. But they were scheduled to come home late that night; that didn't explain why they were here now. Maybe something happened and they had to come home early. Lauren sighed and got up, tiptoeing downstairs and opening the door.

Instead of her parents, there stood Jesse. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and some jeans, looking handsome and well-shaven as usual.

"Hey." Jesse said

He smiled at Lauren.

"Jesse!" Lauren exclaimed, overjoyed

She gave him a big hug and kissed him deeply. He returned the hug and kiss happily.

"I missed you so much." He murmured into the kiss

Lauren smiled and pulled away.

"How are you? Are you okay? I know the news shocked you, but we can get through this." Lauren said

Jesse nodded.

"I'm so happy to be here with you, Lauren." Jesse said

He grabbed her hands in his and gave her another quick kiss before taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Lauren asked

She furrowed her brow. He smiled at her.

"I'm perfect. I just-I have to ask you something." Jesse said

"Yeah, anything." Lauren said

Jesse got down on one knee and Lauren's heart pounded in her chest.

"Lauren, I've loved you since the moment I saw you. You're so strong and gorgeous and funny and all-around amazing, and-you are my person. You are my **girl**. And I know that this it's going to be hard for us to raise a baby, but we can do this together. I've always wanted to get married and raise kids with you, and now I get what I've always wanted just that much sooner, and I'm so happy. So will you marry me?" Jesse asked

He produced a small black box from his pocket and popped it open. Inside it was a silver ring with three diamonds encrusted into the band.

"Th-Three. You, me, and the baby." Lauren said

Lauren teared up slightly and nodded.

"Yes! Yes, Jesse, of course I'll marry you!" Lauren exclaimed

Lauren's new fiancé stood up and encased her in another huge hug.

"I love you so much, Jesse." Lauren said

"I love you too, Lauren. I'm so happy to be with the best girl ever." Jesse said

* * *

 _At dinner_

Since Lauren wanted to be classy about this, the two decided to tell Lauren's parents and Jesse's mom over dinner.

"Wow... you look really pretty." Jesse complemented Lauren

He kissed her gently, and placed his hand on her baby bump.

"Hey there, little guy or gal!" Jesse said

She rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Doesn't Mama look pretty? Yeah? Aw, yes she does!" Jesse said

"You're so cheesy." Lauren murmured

Jesse gave her a smile and a quick peck before leading her to the table.

"Our parents should be here soon." Lauren informed Jesse

She ran her thumb across her belly rhythmically. After they arrived and they had all ordered, they sat waiting for their food. Jesse's mom, Rose, was sharing his embarrassing childhood stories with Lauren's parents. Jesse was the only person who wasn't laughing.

"And then he ran to school naked!" Rose said

The statement caused an uproar of laughter.

"Moooooom!" Jesse groaned

"No, it's cute, babe!" Lauren said

She wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a side-hug. The waiter walked over to their table carrying six steaming plates.

"Okay! Some spaghetti bolognese for the lady." The waiter said

She set a large plate of strong-smelling pasta in front of Lauren and Jesse saw his fiancée's eyes widen. Her arm tensed and she gave him a look. Jesse nodded curtly and allowed her to get through as she ran to the bathroom.

"Wh-what was that?" Lauren's dad, Ken, asked, worried

"Uh, I'm not really sure..." Jesse muttered

He hung his head.

"Jesse." Rose said

Jesse looked up slowly, embarrassed.

"Is Lauren pregnant?" Lauren's mom, Erin, asked

Jesse took a deep breath, wondering how to say this, then letting it out all at once.

"Yes. I'm so sorry." Jesse said

Ken ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick..." Ken said

"I'm sorry, sir. It just-it just **happened**." Jesse apologized

He slammed his fist on the table.

"HOW DOES SOMETHING LIKE THAT JUST **HAPPEN**?" Ken demanded

"Ken..." Erin murmured

"I-I'm sorry." Jesse stammered

Rose rubbed his back.

"It's okay, honey. We'll work through it. Whatever you want to do is okay." Rose said

Jesse gave her a hug and looked at Ken, who seemed to have calmed down.

"It's okay, Jesse. We'll get this sorted out." Erin said


	13. It's the new cast of 16 and Pregnant!

The five girls walked-well, some waddled-through the doors, Amy at the front. Madison's baby bump stuck out more than any of the others, and as she pushed through the silent crowd she was smiling.

"Hey, Ashley!" Grace said

She was sporting a belly as well-it was small, but it was there.

"Hi, Grace." Ashley replied

"Look, guys, it's the new cast of 16 and Pregnant! How are your little mistakes doing?" Oliver, a member of the football team, called

Adrian's head snapped to the side.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Adrian asked

She walked up to him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"U-Uh..." Oliver stammered

"You can make any comments you want about me, but if you make fun of my baby I swear to God I will rip your balls off." Adrian hissed

She placed her pointer finger on the boy's chest. The running back stepped backwards, in fear.

* * *

 _Later_

Lauren was walking down the hall when she saw it.

Her worst nightmare.

Jesse was leaning against his locker talking with Sarah, one of the freshman cheerleaders. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear and a smile flitted across his face. He murmured something and she shot him a wink before walking away.

Lauren's stomach sunk. How could he? They were in love. He was... he was her **fiancé**. She loved him! And he betrayed her. What would happen? Why did he do this? What would the baby think if its dad was cheating?

Lauren walked over to him, her eyes full of tears. Now that she was pregnant, she seemed to cry a lot more.

"What was that?" Lauren asked

Jesse looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, babe." Jesse said

"What the **hell** was that?" Lauren asked

"Oh, that? Nothing. Sarah and I were just flirting." Jesse said

Seeing Lauren's face, he reached for her hand.

"Come on, Laur. I flirt with **every** girl." Jesse said

Lauren yanked her hand away.

"Do you think our baby's going to know that? Do you think our sweet, innocent, clueless baby is going to know that its daddy's a total **man-whore**? No. It isn't. It's going to grow up thinking that it's totally normal. And then when they realize that isn't how the world works, that daddy can't just 'flirt' with other women, it's going to feel ostracized and stupid." Lauren said

"You're overreacting." Jesse said

His voice was low.

"Am I? Am I really? Because I know for a fact that last week you invited Julie over and got it on." Lauren hissed

"H-How did you know about that?" Jesse asked

He looked dumbfounded.

"So it's true. Wow. Madison told me that last week and I thought 'no, we're dating. He's changed. He loves me; he'd never do that'. But it turns out I was wrong." Lauren said

Lauren ran her fingers through her hair.

"Just-don't talk to me. We're done, Jesse. We're totally **done**." Lauren said

Lauren walked away in tears, heading to the bathroom to cry her heart out.

* * *

 _That night_

Lauren took a deep breath and walked over to the house phone, which was barely used. She dialed a number and waited for them to pick up.

" _Hi! This is Cierra from social services. What can I do for you?_ " Cierra asked

"I-I want to give my baby up for adoption." Lauren said


	14. Is this true?

As Amy, Adrian, Grace, Madison, and Lauren walked into school they were all faced with mean looks and nobody would talk to them.

"Whats up with everyone?" Adrian said

She opened her locker. Staring at her was the answer.

"Oh my God, Adrian where did that come from?" Grace asked

Grace gasped grabbing the paper from her locker. They all crowed around the blonde to read. The title of the article was in big bold letters:

 **The Pregnancy Pact**

They read on and realized somehow someone in the journalism club, named Kim, had found out about the pact and exposed them all. They all wanted to kill Kim. Ashley walked over the the group of five girls, extremely confused. Jack came up to Grace holding the paper.

"Is this true?" Jack asked

"What?" Grace asked

She was taken aback by the question.

"My friends say I should stay away from you." Jack said

He looked down.

"Why?" Grace asked

"Because a lot of people are saying its true. The pact thing." Jack said

"And your listening to them?" Grace asked

Grace got angry.

"Look I need to hear it from you. Tell me right now, just tell me did you get pregnant on purpose?" Jack asked

He looked at her right in the eye.

"I stopped taking birth control and we never used condoms to begin with. If I'm being honest, I wanted a baby. Your baby to be with, with you forever." Grace said

"So you played me?" Jack asked, angry

"No, I just... I don't know." Grace said

"You played me like a chump." Jack said

He stormed away. Amy came and held Grace as she cried.

"Were you in it too? This was apparently all your idea." Ricky said

Ben, Jesse, and Toby trailing behind him walking up to Madison, Lauren, and Ashley.

"Adrian and I were pregnant first, Ricky. And all Madison said was it would be cool if they got pregnant too. They didn't have too." Amy said, softly

"I'm sorry, I should have trusted you." Ricky said

Ricky smiled. He leaned down to kiss her and they walked down the hall holding hands. Adrian and Ben kissed before Ben walked Adrian to her class.

"What about you Ashley?" Toby asked

"I told you I would never do that to you." Ashley said

"I'm so sorry I ever doubted you Ash. I love you." Toby said

"I love you too." Ashley said

The couple left the group and headed to class. Madison walked off the her first period, leaving Lauren and Jesse alone.

"What about me?" Lauren asked

"Did you do it on purpose? Stop taking birth control and hoped the condoms wouldn't work? God Lauren, how could you be so stupid? You seriously wanted a baby? We're sixteen." Jesse spat

Immediately Lauren started crying.

"Yeah I guess I am, because I wanted a baby with the guy I love. Who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Lauren said

She ran off. Jesse stared after her and realized what he did.


	15. I love you

Since everyone found out about The Pregnancy Pact lots of things have changed. Lauren gave her engagement ring back to Jesse and Grace broke up with Jack, and is now living at Adrian's house. She couldn't be with somebody who didn't trust her. The two had been separated for almost two weeks now. Grace was reading a book when the doorbell rang.

"Grace! Its for you!" Cindy called

Grace threw on Jack's old football sweatshirt over her tank top, since it covered her baby bump, and headed downstairs. She almost walked back up the stairs when she saw who it was.

"Can we talk?" Jack asked

He stood in the doorway with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Let's go upstairs." Grace said

Grace walked up the stairs and he followed her.

"I've thought a lot about what I want to say, I think I should start with sorry." Jack said

"You shouldn't have left me. Do you know how scared I was? Thinking I might be a single teenage mother." Grace said

"I know, but thinking from my side can you see how I thought what I thought?" Jack asked

"Yes, but I also thought you had more faith in me." Grace said

"I do, it's just, peer pressure can get to you at some times. Again, I'm sorry. I love you." Jack said

He gave her a dopey grin.

"It's alright, I forgive you. I love you too." Grace said

Grace leaned on her toes and kissed him.

"I love this sweatshirt on you." Jack said

He smiled.

"Its like a dress on me, it completely covers my shorts." Grace said

She looked down. It hung to the middle of her thighs.

"Thats what I like about it. It's easier to picture you with any pants on." Jack said

He squeezed her butt.

"Not now Jack, Adrian's parents are right downstairs. They could come up at any minute." Grace warned

He began to kiss her neck.

"That's more fun, knowing we could get caught." Jack said

He smirked. It took all her will power to tell him no.

"No, I promise soon but not with Adrian's parents downstairs. If they found us in bed I don't think I would be allowed here anymore." Grace said

Grace detached his hands from her butt.

"Fine, what do you want to do then?" Jack asked

"Let's watch a movie." Grace said

Grace put in The Fault In Our Stars and they laid down on her bed to watch it.

"I love you." Jack said

He played with her hair.

"I love you too." Grace said

Grace smiled.


	16. It's a

Madison's POV

I waddled into the examination room, my hands clasped on my belly. It seemed like I was just getting bigger and bigger.

"Madison! How lovely to see you!" Dr. Pierce said

She hugged me. I smiled and hugged my obstetrician back. She was very kind; I liked her.

"Hi, Dr. Pierce! How are you?" I asked

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, Madison! How are you and the little ones?" Dr. Pierce asked

"Nervous, but excited. I've been waiting for this appointment for a long time." I said

"You'll be okay. This will be a very easy appointment, I promise. Why don't you lie down on the table?" Dr. Pierce asked

I did so and lifted my shirt.

"The gel will be-" Dr. Pierce began

"-a little cold, I know." I finished, smiling

She squirted the stuff onto my baby bump and spread it around with the doppler.

After a few seconds, there were my babies. Wow-they had gotten much bigger since I last saw them.

"And there they are! Your babies are now about the size of bananas. Would you like to know the genders?" Dr. Pierce asked

"I-yes." I breathed

"Alright!" Dr. Pierce said

She adjusted the machine and squinted.

"It looks to be... two girls!" Dr. Pierce said

Tears filled my eyes and I laughed lightly.

"Girls. My girls." I said

"Is that a problem?" Dr. Pierce asked

"No, no. They're-they're my girls. I love them so much." I said

* * *

Adrian's POV

"Adrian Lee?" Dr. Pierce called

I got up, and Ben and I walked to the examination room.

"How are you and the baby doing?" Dr. Pierce asked

"We're good! Ben's been treating us very well." I said

I pecked my boyfriend on the cheek.

"Well, I'm just trying to treat my honey and 'the bee' like I should." Ben said

He grinned.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" Dr. Pierce said

I laid down and lifted my shirt, smiling over at Ben.

"I love you and our little one. No matter what." I said

The image showed up and Ben grinned.

"Oh, it's so beautiful." Ben said

"It really is. Would you like to know the gender of your little miracle?" Dr. Pierce asked

"Sure!" I exclaimed

After a few minutes, she spoke.

"It looks like... you're having a girl! Congratulations!" Dr. Pierce said

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed

Ben smiled. I swung my legs over the side of the examination table and he pecked my cheek.

"I'm so happy right now." Ben murmured

He pressed his nose against mine.

"I'll see you again at 30 weeks, okay? Be careful! See you in a few weeks!" Dr. Pierce said

Dr. Pierce smiled and we walked out to the waiting room.

* * *

Amy's POV

We all sat in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting for our names to be called. All the boyfriends were here-and Jesse. Lauren had agreed to talk to him for this occasion, but she was acting really strange still. I had no idea why... none of us did.

"Amy Juergens?" Dr. Pierce called

Ricky immediately grinned, taking my hand and helping me to stand up. I chuckled at his sweetness and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking over to Dr. Pierce. We got to the examination room and she gave me a big hug, shaking Ricky's hand.

"Wow, Amy, you look great!" Dr. Pierce complimented

I smiled and squeezed Ricky's hand.

"It's because he's spoiling me and the little one absolutely silly." I said

"Only the best for my girlfriend." Ricky said

He kissed me gently.

"You two are so sweet together! Let's have a look, shall we?" Dr. Pierce said

I nodded and laid down on the table. Ricky looked a little nervous, and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Pull up your shirt for me." Dr. Pierce said

I did so.

"Alright, this gel will be a little cold." Dr. Pierce reminded

I squeezed my eyes shut as the freezing gel was squirted onto my bump.

"What's wrong? Is it hurting her? Amy, are you okay?" Ricky fretted

"It's just standard procedure, Mr. Underwood." Dr. Pierce informed

"Honey, stop worrying. I'm okay; I've done this before." I reminded

"I know, it's just... I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Ricky murmured

Dr. Pierce approached the ultrasound machine and turned it on. Then my beautiful baby popped onto the screen.

"Wow! Is that it?" Ricky asked, excitedly

"Yes, Mr. Underwood, that is your baby." Dr. Pierce said

Dr. Pierce smiled.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Pierce asked

"Oh, yes please! I mean-if that's what Amy wants." Ricky said

I laughed.

"Yes, we'd like to know." I said

"It looks like your little one is... a boy!" Dr. Pierce announced

Ricky jumped into the air.

"YES! YES! Oh, a boy! A boy!" Ricky exclaimed

I giggled.

"Calm down, Ricky. You're disturbing our son." I said

"He's-he's our son! We're having a boy! WE'RE HAVING A BOY!" Ricky screamed, happily

Dr. Pierce was smiling.

"Yes, you're having a boy. As you know, you're about 25 weeks in. I'll have you back in at about 30 weeks for another checkup to see how the little guy is doing." Dr. Pierce said

We then walked back to the waiting room, Ricky still screaming.

"WE'RE HAVING A BOY!" Ricky exclaimed

"We know; we heard you screaming halfway down the hall." Ashley said

She gave me a smile and stood up to give me a hug. I returned the hug with glee and sat down, tapping my foot excitedly.

* * *

Grace's POV

Amy was having a boy! I was really happy for her. I kind of wanted a girl, but I knew Jack wanted a boy, so I didn't really care what we had.

"Grace Bowman." Dr. Pierce called

Jack and I got up and followed Dr. Pierce back.

"Is this the father?" Dr. Pierce asked

"Yeah, I'm Jack." Jack introduced

He put out his hand and Dr. Pierce shook it.

"Ready to see your baby?" Dr. Pierce asked

I smiled and nodded, laying on the table.

"Let's take a look." Dr. Pierce said

I laid down with Jack holding my hand. Dr. Pierce squirted the blue stuff over my belly and we looked at the screen. Dr. Pierce looked at the screen for a long time before speaking.

"It's seems to be that you are having twins." Dr. Pierce said

Jack and I stared at her with our mouths wide open.

"Twins, as in two babies? As in more than one?" Jack asked

"Yes. See right there is your two boys, one must have been hiding the last times." Dr. Pierce said

She pointed to the screen. I started to tear. Happy tears.

"I'll give you two a minute." Dr. Pierce said

She stepped out of the room.

"Don't cry babe. We can do it, it'll be hard but I'll make sure we do it together." Jack said

He kissed my hand.

"There happy tears, I cant believe this. I know its going to be extra hard, but we can be ready. Twins is a big deal." I said

I smiled.

"I love you, you don't know how happy I am that you're having my babies." Jack said

"I couldn't imagine having another baby daddy." I said

We left the room and headed out to the waiting room and announced our news.

* * *

Lauren's POV

I was still pissed at Jesse. I mean, he had promised me his heart. But I wanted him to know his kid while he could. At least before I gave it up.

I laid down on the examination table and lifted my shirt. She squirted the gel onto my belly and turned on the sonogram machine. I saw my baby and smiled. I never got tired of seeing that picture.

"So, are you the famous Jesse Cohen?" Dr. Pierce asked

She was slightly preoccupied with positioning the picture of the ultrasound.

"Y-Yeah." Jesse answered

He looked a bit intimidated by the image.

"Are you two dating, or...?" Dr. Pierce asked

"Uh-n-no. Just friends." Jesse murmured

He looked over at me.

"Well, that should be interesting. Do you know what you're going to do in terms of living arrangements?" Dr. Pierce asked

"Um... I, uh-I'm not sure. I think we'll just move back and forth to each other's houses." Jesse said

Dr. Pierce nodded, pressing her lips together. She looked like she disapproved, but she held her tongue.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Pierce asked

"Yes, please." I said

"It appears to be a boy." Dr. Pierce announced, grinning

Jesse took in a shuddering breath and smiled. He looked like he was about to cry.

"That's-that's our son." Jesse said

"Yup." I said

I sighed softly.

"That's our baby, Laur." Jesse said

He laughed lightly and kissed my cheek. I went a bit rigid and flared my nostrils.

"I'd like to see you again at 30 weeks, please. Thank you." Dr. Pierce said

I had no idea why, but she sounded disappointed. Great. Now she was judging me. I thought she was nice, but I guess now her true colors were showing. I sighed and thanked her before walking into the waiting room with Jesse.

* * *

Ashley's POV

Toby and I had gotten much closer since I found out I was pregnant. We were now seeing each other every day. I thought we were going to move in at the time, but we had to see.

I don't really have a preference on the gender of our little one, but I know Ashley really wants a daddy's little girl. I guess a little girl would be cute too, but a boy would be adorable too.

The two of us walked into the examination room when Dr. Pierce called us and I introduced Toby to her before laying down on the table and getting the gel spread about my stomach.

"What are you two hoping for today?" Dr. Pierce asked

"Well, I know this guy wants a girl, but we'll be happy as long as it's healthy." I said

I squeezed Toby's hand. He laughed and kissed my forehead. Dr. Pierce smiled.

"Well-it looks like Toby's getting what he wants! It's a girl." Dr. Pierce said

He fist pumped and kissed me full on the lips. I giggled into the kiss and put my hands on either side of his head, pulling him deeper into my lips.

"I'd like to see you again at 30 weeks. Have a great day!" Dr. Pierce said

Dr. Pierce grinned and shook Toby's hand-he gave her a hug instead-before letting us go.

* * *

 _At Lauren's house_

Lauren decided to text Madison that night. She was the only person Lauren had told about the adoption, and she had been great about it. When Lauren got home from her appointment, she had continued looking through the families. The Carters looked nice, but they already had 4 kids. Lauren wanted to give her baby to someone who didn't have one already-someone who was maybe unable to have kids, but really wanted one.

Lauren had found someone, a single woman, who looked like a good fit. Had a son at a young age and given him up for adoption, had a hysterectomy, financially stable... she seemed perfect. Lauren decided to text Madison about it.

I think I found someone to give my baby to!

~LittleLaurie

Madison texted back a few minutes later.

Rlly? Who?

-MadMaddie

Can I call u?

~LittleLaurie

Sure thing!

-MadMaddie

Lauren dialed Madison's number and leaned back on her bed, caressing her baby bump.

" _Hey Laur! What's up?_ " Madison asked in a perky tone

"Nothing much." Lauren said

Lauren sighed, toying with a lock of her hair.

" _So you found someone?_ " Madison asked

"Yeah! She's 39, had a son as a teenager and gave him up for adoption, was never able to have kids again... she's perfect." Lauren said

" _What's her name?_ " Madison asked

"Uhhh-Nora Underwood." Lauren said


	17. Picking out names

**Adrian-30 weeks (girl)  
Madison-28 weeks (2 girls)  
Amy-26 weeks (boy)  
Ashley-24 weeks (girl)  
Grace-21 weeks (2 boys)  
Lauren-21 weeks (boy)**

* * *

Amy invited Madison, Adrian, Ben, Toby, Grace, Jack, and Lauren over along with Ricky to pick out names. Lauren couldn't come and Amy thought it was odd, but brushed it off.

"What time are they supposed to be here?" Ricky asked

Ricky was playing with Amy's hair. Amy was about to respond when the doorbell rang. Amy got up and waddled to the door. Everyone came in and spread around Amy and Ashley's living room.

"Now I called this meeting to maybe decide on a baby name. This is the first ever girls and guys baby naming meeting." Amy said

Amy got up and handed everyone a small notebook and a baby name dictionary.

"So how do we do this?" Toby asked, confused

"Just read a name you like and if somebody else likes it write it down." Ashley explained

"I'll start, Allyssa." Santana said

Madison wrote it down.

"Aiden." Ben said

Grace and Jack wrote it down.

"Bridgette." Grace said

Ashley and Toby wrote that down.

"Christopher." Jack said

Ricky wrote it down.

They continued until an entire page of boy and girl names was filled up. Then they all spoke to their boyfriends/girlfriends to decide on the top five baby girl and boy names.

"I like Spencer, Noah, Austin, Chase, and Logan for a boy's name." Ricky said

"Well I like John, Ian, Killian, Aaron, and Christopher for a boy." Amy said

"So how do we decide?" Ricky asked

"Well, is there a boy name you really really love? Because I'm really passionate about the name John." Amy said

Amy smiled.

"That's a cool name and no." Ricky said

"I'm not really feeling any of our names. I love John though." Amy said

"Me too, is that what you want to name our son?" Ricky asked

"Yeah, if its okay with you." Amy said

"I like it. I guess we have one name, lets see if he likes it. Hi John, its daddy. Do you like your name?" Ricky asked

Amy felt a swift kick in her ribs.

"Yes, he definitely likes it." Amy said

Amy smiled.

"Is everyone else done?" Amy asked

"We have two names all picked out." Grace announced

"And we have it between two names, we just need a second opinion." Ben added

"Okay Grace, Jack whats your sons' names going to be?" Amy asked

"Elijah and Andrew." Jack and Grace said, in unison

"Aww, those are cute names." Madison, Amy, Adrian, and Ashley cooed

"Thanks, although it was Ashley and Madison's ideas." Grace said

"Their full names are going to be Elijah Daniel and Andrew Isaac." Jack added

"What are your two names guys?" Madison asked

Madison turned to Adrian and Ben.

"Well I want to name her Mercy and he wants to name her Sarah, after his mom." Adrian said

"Well, why don't you name her Mercy Sarah? And have her middle name be after your mom?" Ashley suggested

"I love that. What do you think Ben?" Adrian asked

"That seems fair. Thanks Ashley." Ben said

He smiled.

"No problem." Ashley said

"What about you Maddie?" Grace asked

"I decided on Willow Grace, after my mom, and Meadow Quinn." Madison said

"Pretty. What about you Amy?" Adrian asked

"Ricky and I decided on John. What about you Ash?" Amy asked

"We chose Kaitlyn Marie." Ashley said

"I love that name." Grace said


	18. What's all this?

Adrian woke up early on the day after her baby shower. She sat up and looked, expecting to see Ben next to her when she found an empty bed. Adrian reached for her phone to call him when the door opened. He carried a tray of food in. He was shirtless and only in a pair of jeans.

"Where is your shirt? What if my parents saw you?" Adrian whisper-yelled

"Calm down, your parents left two hours ago. Here, I made you breakfast in bed." Ben said

Ben smiled sitting the tray down in front of me.

"Bacon?" Adrian asked

She smelt it, and looked down and grabbed a piece, it was crunchy and crispy.

"Yes, I got my baby mama some bacon." Ben said

Ben smiled, and sat down next to her and stole a piece of toast. Adrian sipped her orange juice as he moved the pillows from behind her and began to massage her back and neck.

"What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?" Adrian asked

Adrian smiled. Then she remembered, today was their three year anniversary.

"I love you." Ben whispered in her ear

"I love you too. Happy anniversary." Adrian replied

"I was beginning to think you forgot." Ben said

Ben chuckled.

"No, get me the blue box from my nightstand?" Adrian asked

"Sure." Ben said

He reached and held a medium sized blue box.

"Open it, it's your present." Adrian said

Adrian smiled. He opened it and she was surprised by the huge smile on his face. She didn't think he would like it that much.

"Is this what I think it is?" Ben asked, shocked

Adrian nodded. She got him a signed copy of the original version of "The Call of the Wild".

"How did you even find this?" Ben asked, impressed

"My dad's co-worker knew someone selling it and referred me to her." Adrian said

"This must have cost a fortune." Ben said

"No, she gave me a discount because I'm his daughter." Adrian explained

Adrian smiled.

"Thanks, this will probably look huge compared to my gift." Ben said, sighing

He sat the book down on Adrian's dresser and pulled a purple gift-bag from out of his gym bag. Adrian took a present out of the bag and ripped it open. It was a picture frame that said Mercy Sarah in script with a picture of their latest sonogram. Adrian had a tear in her eye.

"If you don't like it I can buy something else? I'm sure I can exchange it..." Ben rambled

Adrian cut him off.

"It's beautiful. I'm just so impressed in how much thought you put into this. I love it." Adrian said

Adrian leaned over and kissed him. They continued making out and although Adrian's stomach was huge, they made love.

"Let's shower. I have another present for you." Ben said, after

"Okay." Adrian said, smiling

They showered together and got dressed. Adrian put on a white maternity shirt, black pants, and black ballet flats.

"Where are we going?" Adrian asked

They got into the car.

"It's a surprise." Ben said

He smirked knowing she hated surprises. It wasn't more than ten minutes later when they got to Ben's house. Adrian was confused but followed him inside. There was a fancy table set up on his deck in the back and Ricky and Jack were dressed in suits with a towel over their arm.

"What's all this?" Adrian asked

"This, is our anniversary dinner." Ben replied

He pulled out her chair for her. They sat down and Jack brought out water while Ricky brought them hot plates of lasagna and vegetables.

"Did you cook?" Adrian asked, surprised

Ben was more of a pick up or delivery guy.

"Amy and Grace did." Ben admitted

"It's still great." Adrian said, smiling

After they finished Jack took their plates, and Ben stood up.

"I've thought a lot about this, and what I'm asking." Ben started

What happened next shocked Adrian even more. Ben got down on one knee and took out a small box.

"I'm not entirely sure what to say. I wrote it down when I was with Amy but I want to say it from the heart. I love you Adrian, I want to be the only one you kiss goodnight and wake up in the morning. I love you and Mercy so much. Being honest, even if you didn't get pregnant I would still propose just to have you forever. Adrian Lee, will you marry me?" Ben asked

He opened the box to expose a diamond engagement ring.

"Yes!" Adrian exclaimed

Adrian jumped into his arms and they both fell back onto the ground.

"I love you." Ben said, smiling

He kissed her head and put the ring on her finger.

"I love you too." Adrian said

Adrian kissed his lips.


	19. I'll move in with you

After the fun baby shower, Jack took Grace back to his house. Jack invited Grace in and told her to come with him. His room was on the first floor between his old playroom and a bathroom.

"Put your hands over your eyes." Jack said

Grace listened and he reached for her other hand so she wouldn't fall.

"Is there a surprise?" Grace asked

"Yes, open your eyes." Jack said

Grace opened them and looked around confused. Jack's old playroom had been painted a pale blue. It had Elijah and Andrew written in fancy script on the wall. One side had two cribs while the other had a changing table and dresser.

"Is this Elijah and Andrews's room?" Grace asked, confused

"Yeah. I remembered how you said there might not be enough room at Adrian's place. Plus if Elijah and Andrew stay at your house, I can't help out." Jack said

"So you want them to stay here? Then I can't see them." Grace said

Grace pouted, rubbing her belly. Her back hurt so she sat on a rocking chair in the corner of the room. Jack kneeled in front of her and took her hand.

"No, I asked Adrian's parents and mine. They said, if you want to for the baby's sake... you can move in with me, my step-dad, and my mom." Jack said

Jack smiled and Grace felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Really? You want me to move in with you?" Grace asked

"Yeah. We can share my room and Elijah and Andrew can stay in here. I want us to be together, like a family. I love you Grace." Jack said

He leaned forward to kiss her.

"I love you too. And yes! I'll move in with you." Grace said

"One more thing." Jack said

He got down on his knee, and Grace gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh my God." Grace said

"I want us to be a proper family. Will you marry me?" Jack asked

"YES!" Grace exclaimed

Jack smiled, stood up, and slid the ring on Grace's finger. Grace smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap.

"Is anyone home?" Grace asked

"No, my parents are both still at work. Why?" Jack asked

"I want to show you how much I love you." Grace said

She started kissing his neck as he carried her to his—their—room. Jack helped her onto the bed and Grace got on top of him.

"Wait, this won't hurt the baby will it?" Jack asked, concerned

"No, Ben and Adrian do it like animals. Adrian said the doctor said it was fine." Grace said

Grace smiled and continued kissing him where she left off. After sleeping together they laid in bed holding hands. Grace turned to face Jack.

"This wasn't an accident. Falling in love with you or getting Andrew and Elijah. This is meant to be." Grace said

"I couldn't imagine being with anyone else, or anyone else having my babies." Jack said

Jack smiled and Grace leaned over, kissing him.


	20. It's time you told your Abuela

***bold= translation into english***

 **Adrian's POV**

Ben and I were discussing what color to paint Bentley's room when my parents came in.

"Hi sweetie, Sam. Can we talk to you?" Mom asked

"Sure." I said

I sat up and Ben put his arm around me. My Mom and Dad came to sit on the edge of my bed.

"What were you guys doing?" Dad asked

"Picking out a color for Mercy's room." Ben said

Ben smiled. My parents had agreed that my old yoga room could be Mercy's room. They even agreed Ben could stay over some nights to help take care of Mercy.

"Good, that's what we wanted to talk to you about." Dad said

"It's time you told your Abuela. You avoided her for almost nine months now, she's going to notice when you have a baby living with you." Mom pointed out

I had been avoiding telling her, she would be really disappointed in me.

"Wait, Abuela means grandma, right?" Ben said

"Yeah, my grandma." I said, sighing

"Look, if you tell your Abuela the truth your dad and I decided you can move in with Ben." Mom said

"A barn?" I asked

"So you'll tell her? Because either way she will find out." Dad pointed out

"Yeah, but won't she notice the moment I walk through the door? I'm kind of large now." I pointed out

"Just invite her here and stand behind the counter." Mom suggested

"Alright, I want to do this alone though." I said

I looked at my parents.

"Okay, you won't hear from us. We can busy ourselves by getting paint for Mercy's room. This color?" Dad asked

He held up a blue shade and Ben nodded.

"Great. Good luck sweetie." Mom said

Mom kissed my head before they left.

"Do you want me to go too?" Ben asked

He was rubbing my neck.

"No, I want you to meet her. Be warned, it wont take two seconds for her to make mean comments about you. I get my bitchiness from her." I said

"We can take it." Ben said

He rubbed my belly.

An hour later I finally called her and she arrived within minutes. She had a key so she let herself in. I stood behind the counter while I got some food for us. Luckily, she wasn't one for hugs. Ben sat on a stool next to the one my Abuela would sit on.

"Adrian, how are you?" Abuela asked, sweetly

She sat down.

"Im fine. Abuela, este es mi novio Ben." I introduced **(Grandma, this is my boyfriend Sam)**

"Hi." Ben said

Ben put out his hand.

"Por favor, ser amable." I pleaded **(Please be nice)**

"Fine. So why am I here anyway?" Abuela asked, in English

"I, we, wanted to tell you something." I started

Ben got up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Go ahead." Abuela prompted

"Ben and I, are having a baby. I'm nine months pregnant." I said

I stepped out from behind the counter and she looked shocked.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido e irresponsable? Usted se crió mejor que esto." Abuela spat **(How could you be so stupid and irresponsible? You were raised better than this.)**

"Se puede ser de apoyo? Sé que fue un error pero no puede cambiar el pasado." I shot back **(Can you just be supportive? I know it was a mistake but we cant change the past.)**

"No, yo no quiero estar involcrado con nada de esto. Adiós." Abuela said **(No, I don't want to be involved with any of this. Goodbye.)**

She got up abruptly and left.

"What just happened?" Ben asked, confused

I broke down in his arms and started crying. Her opinion mattered most to me after Ben's and she left. She didn't want anything to do with me or Mercy anymore.

"She's gone. She left us." I said

I sobbed into Ben's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I cried.


	21. I wanted you to be happy

**Adrian-36-38 (girl)**  
 **Madison-34-36 (girls)  
Amy-32-34 (boy)  
Ashley-30-32 (girl)  
Grace-27-29 (boys)  
Lauren-27-29 (boy)**

* * *

As Ricky drove them home, Amy thought a lot about Prom. She never thought she would be eight months pregnant at her Sophomore Prom. The only thing Amy has ever wanted was to be Prom Queen, now that was out of the picture. It was crazy to have even thought it before this year.

Amy had changed a lot in the past eight months and she wasn't just talking about her dress size. She was getting ready to be a mom and that changed her entire life. Ricky and Amy decided to paint the nursery yellow with a beach theme since their first date was on a beach.

 **FLASHBACK (3 Years ago)**

 _Amy put her pink with hearts bikini on as she waited for Ricky to pick her up. Amy was only thirteen and Ricky was fourteen, so Ricky's adoptive mom was going to pick and drop them off. Amy and Ricky had been flirting in class since she transferred into his math class. Ricky thought she was beautiful with long brown hair and piercing green eyes. He immediately was smitten with her and it only took a week for them to start dating, becoming the most popular couple in Grant Middle School._

 _After much persuasion from their parents Ricky was taking Amy on their first date to Los Angeles Beach. Amy threw on an old coverup on and grabbed her bag before heading outside to wait for Ricky. Ricky and his mom arrived a few minutes later. Ricky got into the back with Amy and they held hands the whole car ride._

 _"Thank you." Amy said, politely_

 _She got out of the car._

 _"No problem Amy, I'll be back to get you at six sharp." Mrs. Shakur said_

 _She drove away._

 _"I can't wait until I get my own set of wheels. Then I don't have to hear her nagging me." Ricky said_

 _He lead Amy up the boardwalk._

 _"You're silly." Amy said, smiling_

 _They got to the sand and Ricky set up the blanket. Ricky took off his t-shirt to reveal small-but-there abs. Amy couldn't help but stare._

 _"Like what you see? This could be all yours." Ricky said_

 _He smirked, flexing his muscles._

 _"Funny." Amy said, sarcastically_

 _She took off her cover up slowly, just to tease him. His eyes went wide at her thin string bikini._

 _"Let's go in the water." Amy said_

 _"Race you!" Ricky said_

 _He took off._

 _"Not fair!" Amy called_

 _She raced after him, somehow getting there before him._

 _"You let me win." Amy accused_

 _"No." Ricky said_

 _He looked down._

 _"Yes you did. Now we'll never know who won." Amy said_

 _Amy frowned, and without warning Ricky wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ricky was only an inch or so taller so he leaned in and kissed her. On the lips. Both of their first kisses._

 _"That was nice." Amy said_

 _Amy smiled._

 _"That was awesome." Ricky said_

 _Ricky fist pumped. Amy leaned in and kissed him this time._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

The nursery had John's crib on one side with a dark blue border and blue sheets. The floor was carpeted with a light sandy color and little sea creatures were hand painted above the molding on the floor. They were ready for the baby, whenever he decided to come. Amy was due in two months but she had a feeling—being Ricky's child—he would want to do the wrong thing and be overdue.

 _At school_

Amy was walking down the hall when she saw Madison and Lauren hanging up posters for Prom King and Queen. She stopped to see who suckered them into helping and was very confused. A picture of Ricky and Amy (before she exploded) was hanging there with a caption: 'Vote Ramy, Prom King and Queen'.

"What's going on?" Amy asked

"You didn't hear?" Madison asked

"Hear what?" Amy asked, still confused

Someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"We got nominated for Prom King and Queen." Ricky said

Ricky smiled.

"What? How?" Amy asked

"People love you babe. Even with the baby." Ricky said

He smiled proudly.

"But I—" Amy started

"Don't question it babe, enjoy it. Everyone knows this is what you've wanted." Ricky said

' _Okay, but there's no chance I'll win. I can't get too excited._ ' Amy told herself

But deep down she was jumping for joy. She, Amy Juergens, still got nominated for Prom Queen while eight months pregnant.

 _2 weeks later_

When the couple arrived at the dance, Amy saw Ricky slip out and she went to ask him for a dance. Amy was surprised when she saw him threatening to beat a nerd up if he didn't vote for them. After the nerd ran away, Amy stepped forward.

"What the hell was that?" Amy asked, confused

"Amy! Crap, how much did you hear or see of that?" Ricky asked

"Enough. Now tell me what's going on." Amy demanded

"Well, I know how much being Prom Queen meant to you and I felt bad that you might not win because of me. So I threatened the nerds, bribed the football players and cheerleaders to vote for us. Well at least you." Ricky said

He looked down.

"You did all of that for me?" Amy asked

She wasn't sure to be happy or angry anymore. He went through so much trouble for her.

"Yeah, I wanted you to be happy." Ricky said

He smiled, Amy stepped forward and took his hand.

"Thank you." Amy said

Amy leaned on her toes to kiss him. She would have hugged him, but his arms didn't wrap around her anymore.

"I love you." Ricky said

"I love you too, always." Amy said

"Now let's get back in there so you can get your crown." Ricky said

They walked back in the gym and as expected Ricky and Amy won Prom King and Queen. They danced in each others arms and everything felt right.


	22. I love you both so much

**Madison's POV**

My day started out crappier than usual. Grant decided to come visit me.

"You suck!" I spat

He had told me to stop eating and save some for the rest of the world when I took an extra piece of bacon.

"You've never complained before." Grant said

He smirked, and I felt a stab in the right side of my stomach, I had been feeling it all morning.

"I'm carrying **your** children. Its **your** children that want some bacon. I don't see what the big deal is." I said, angrily

"It's a problem, that you only left me with two tiny strips of bacon. I made an entire package." Grant said

"I'm eating for three! Three! Me, and **your** two kids. I really don't think you have a place to be angry at me." I said

I grabbed the last piece and ate it slowly to tease him.

"I like bacon! I can't have it at home, my mom gives me death looks for being a bad vegetarian." Grant said

"I'm carrying two kids! Not one like Adrian, Amy, Lauren, and Ashley, two. That means twice the exhaustion, twice the weight and twice the amount of being hungry." I said

I rubbed my very large belly. I was due in three weeks.

"I just want some bacon." Grant said

"I'm meeting Amy and Ricky at Babies 'R' Us if you need me." I said

I got up and grabbing my purse before walking up the block to Amy's house. Ricky was parked outside.

"You're here early." Amy said, surprised

"Yeah, Grant came over and we got into a fight and I couldn't deal with any stress." I said

I rubbed my belly, as it helped calm me down.

"What happened now?" Amy asked, sighing

"He got mad at me when I ate a lot of the bacon he made." I said

"Did you tell him you're eating for three?" Amy asked

"Yes, and all he was concerned about was himself eating." I said, frowning

"Guys are asses. They'll never truly understand how it feels to be pregnant." Amy said

"But we can be as supportive as we can." Ricky called

He was walking behind us, down the driveway to the car.

"Yeah." Amy said

Amy smiled, Ricky kissed her cheek and helped her in. I got in the back and he took off.

"Where are we going babe?" Ricky asked Amy

"Babies R Us. Right Maddie?" Amy asked

Amy looked back to me.

"Yeah, I need some blankets and diapers for when the babies are born." I said

I had gotten mostly everything at the baby shower for Willow and Meadow but somehow people had overlooked diapers and blankets.

"Cool." Ricky said

We pulled into the Babies R Us parking lot. We all got out and walked inside. We started shopping and continued shopping for a while and I started feeling the stabbing pain again but this time it was more intense. I looked around for a place to sit when my water broke, soaking my shoes.

"Amy! Ricky!" I called

I was clutching my stomach. It **really** hurt.

"Maddie, what's wrong? Holy crap what is that?" Ricky said

He rushed over and looked at my shoes.

"Oh my gosh Maddie your water broke!" Amy exclaimed

Amy came rushing over behind Ricky.

"No shit sherlock, now please get me to the fucking hospital!" I spat

"Sorry, let's get you to an elevator." Ricky said

He led us to the closest one and pushed the down button. All of a sudden the lights flickered and the elevator stopped.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked

I was panting, leaning against the wall.

"The elevator stopped. I think we're stuck." Amy said

"Seriously? Right now?" I asked, pissed.

"I'll call for help." Ricky said

Ricky took out his phone.

"Crap no service." Ricky said

Amy also checked but she had no service. Another contraction came and I had to sit on the floor.

"This is it guys." I said

"What do you mean it? You can't have the babies here." Ricky said, concerned

"Ricky I can't stop them, I need to start pushing." I said

"Ames, help me?" I asked

"Sure." Amy said

She got on her knees and propped my legs up.

 _Later_

I was pushing Willow out when I heard her cry. Ricky looked at his phone; 12:34PM, Willow Grace Cooperstein was born. Ricky held her as I started pushing Meadow out. We wrapped him in a blanket I was going to buy. Eight minutes later, at 12:42PM, Meadow Quinn Cooperstein was born.

"I love you both so much." I said to Meadow and Willow

Amy and I were covered in blood as was Ricky when the elevator finally opened. Ricky took Willow and Amy held Meadow. An EMT picked me up and carried me to the ambulance the manager called.


	23. It's more natural that way

Madison's POV

After giving birth to Willow and Meadow, I was rushed to the hospital and Meadow and Willow were all checked out. I got a private room so I could get some sleep. Amy and Ricky went home to change and were coming back tomorrow. After an hour nap I woke up. Grace and Jack were standing near my bed.

"Hi." Grace said

Grace smiled.

"Hey." I said, quietly

"Amy told us what happened, are you okay?" Grace asked

She took my hand.

"Yeah, it just really hurts. I didn't get any drugs." I said

I chuckled.

"It's more natural that way." Grace said

"Ha. It just hurts more, it was worth it though." I said

I smiled thinking about Willow and Meadow.

"Yeah, where are the cuties? I want to pinch their chubby cheeks." Grace said, excited

The nurse came in with Meadow.

"Miss. Cooperstein, you need to feed Meadow but Willow's not hungry yet." The nurse explained

"Okay, Jack would you mind waiting outside? We'll call you back in when I'm done." I said

"No problem, did you call your dad yet? I can go call him." Jack offered.

"That would be great, thanks." I said

Jack left and the nurse handed me a screaming Meadow, before leaving. Grace took a seat moving her chair so it wasn't in direct view of my chest.

The nurse came back in holding Willow and Grace asked if she could hold her. I said yes and I watched Grace coo at her. I finished feeding Meadow and closed up my shirt. A sleeping Meadow laid in my arms when my dad came in.

"Oh Mads, I can't believe I missed it. But they're so beautiful." My dad gushed

He looking back and forth between Meadow and Willow. Jack came back and sat next to Grace, cooing over Willow as well. I switched to get a chance to hold Willow. Meadow looked like a little Grant, dark hair, blue eyes, and tan skin while Willow looked like a little me; red hair, green eyes, and paler skin.

 _The next day_

Adrian, Amy, Lauren, Ben, and Ricky visited. Lauren was eager to get her hands on Willow, while it was clear Amy favored Meadow. I watched my kids be cooed and spoiled by their aunts and uncles.

"Lauren? Would you do the honor of being Willow's Godmother?" I asked, hopefully

Lauren would have jumped out of her seat if she wasn't holding Willow.

"I would be honored." Lauren said

"Amy? Ricky? I was hoping you could be Meadow's Godparents." I said

"Really?" Amy asked

Amy passed Meadow into Ricky's arms and came to hug me. She was due in five weeks so it was hard for us to hug.

"Yeah." I said

"Wow, we're so honored thanks Maddie." Amy said

"We really appreciate it." Ricky said

They didn't stay too long since they were all so pregnant and their backs couldn't handle that much standing around. I sighed remembering that feeling. Looking at my babies outside of me was so real. It was perfect.


	24. Shut up!

**Lauren's POV**

I'm so nervous about the meeting with Nora that I can't even focus. Jesse is coming with me because the more I thought about it, the more I realized I am way too nervous to do this alone. It also doesn't help that she's already late.

"Hi Lauren, I must have missed you coming in." Nora said

"Hi, I'm glad you're here. And this is Jesse, the father." I said

"So, why can't you guys have kids?" Jesse asked

"And why can't you have manners?" Nora asked

"He's a troubled youth." I said

"I'm not that troubled and I'm just looking out for her." Jesse said

"And my infertility would concern you how?" Nora asked

"Maybe you're not meant to have kids." Jesse said

"No, it's a fair question. I happened to have had a son very young and gave him up for adoption and haven't been able to have kids ever since, so I decided to adopt." Nora said

"I'm sorry about that." Jesse said

"Do you have any more questions?" Nora asked

"No, he doesn't." I said

"Are you a religious person?" Jesse asked

"I thought you weren't concerned about that." Nora said

"I'm not." I said

"I don't have to answer his questions. He's got absolutely nothing to do with this. Does he Lauren?" Nora asked

"Definitely not." I said

"Are you financially stable?" Jesse asked

"Jesse, I'm going to be a good parent. I love this baby." Nora said

"Do you?" Jesse asked

"Shut up!" I said

"You know what, this is not a healthy relationship for you. Or me." Nora said

That meeting did not go well at all. I am so furious at Jesse for asking the absolute worst questions. After that whole mess, I'm scared that Nora might not even want to adopt my baby anymore. If that happens, I don't know what I'm going to do. I really like her and think she will be a great parent, plus it's much too late in the game to find anyone else. I don't know what's going to happen with the adoption at this point, but one thing's for sure, Nora does not want me to see Jesse anymore.


	25. I think you're in labor

**Adrian's POV**

After being there when Madison had Willow and Meadow, I got the itch. I was almost five days overdue in the March heat. I wanted nothing more than Mercy to be out of me. I knew that probably sounded really horrible but being over ten months pregnant in the blistering heat is like torture. Ben handed me a lemonade and I sat up. I was outside tanning in a bikini.

"I don't know how you manage to look hot and pregnant in a bikini but you do." Ben said

Ben smiled staring at my chest.

"You're just saying that because my boobs got bigger." I said

I smirked and he continued staring.

"That's definitely a plus." Ben said

He chuckled sitting down next to me. He was shirtless in plaid board shorts.

"So I was thinking..." I started

"Oh no." Ben joked

"I love Mercy but I want her the hell out of me." I said

"Adrian!" Ben exclaimed

"I'm sorry babe, but she's making me uncomfortable." I said

"You heard what the doctor said, he could come any day." Ben said

Ben sighed squeezing my hand.

"I know a way that he could come faster, but I need your help." I said

I smiled seductively at him. He looked confused and I sat up.

"Anything babe, what do you need?" Ben asked

"You." I said

I smirked. I stood up and sat on his chair, leaning in to kiss his mouth.

"Adrian, what are you doing? The doctor said sex could make you have him early." Ben said, confused

He broke away from the kiss when I put my hands on his lap.

"That's the point baby." I said

I smiled and kissed him again. I was about to take off my bikini top when he stopped me.

"I would prefer that all your neighbors didn't get to see you like this. Let's go inside." Ben said

He smirked. I stood up and my water broke.

"Holy crap, I'm good." Ben said

Ben smiled to himself.

"Call an ambulance you asshole!" I spat

I clutched my stomach. He ran inside while I sat back down. I realized I should call the girls but as I reached for my phone I experienced a horrible pain.

"Ben you asshole get out here! Where are you?! Where is the fucking ambulance?!" I screamed

"Calm down baby it will be fine. Sorry I took so long I was calling Amy and your mom to meet us at the hospital." Ben said

He was trying and failing to calm me down.

"It won't be okay, I'm squeezing a watermelon out of me! But thanks for calling them sweetie." I said

"Wow hormones are a go." Ben said, under his breath

He obviously wasn't good at it.

"What did you say to me?" I asked, enraged

"Nothing..." Ben started

Ben was cut off by the sounds of the ambulance. I spat multiple things at him and the paramedics in spanish.

"Is she okay? Do you know what she's saying?" One of the paramedics asked

"Yes, trust me she's fine." Ben said

Ben sighed probably thanking God none of the paramedics were Latino. We got to the hospital a few minutes later and Amy and my mom were already in scrubs. Ben went to change and my mom left to grab some ice.

"How are you?" Amy asked

"I'm good, just in a lot of pain. Did anyone tell Madison, Grace, and Lauren?" I asked

"I texted them, Grace and Lauren are on their way and Madison's leaving the twins with her dad." Amy explained

"Thanks." I said

My mom came back and Amy walked over to get her phone when she clutched her stomach in pain. ben who had come back with a doctor caught her and helped her stand up straight.

"Amy what's wrong?" I asked

"How many months are you?" The doctor asked.

"Eight in a half. Im due in four weeks why?" Amy asked, confused

"I think you're in labor, have you felt anything all day?" The doctor asked

"My back has been hurting..." Amy started

"Back labor, call your loved ones we need to get you into delivery." The doctor ordered

A nurse came with a wheelchair for her. I was stunned, I needed my best friend with me.

"I can't, not now. I'm scared." Amy said

"You'll be okay, I'll tell Madison to be with you okay?" I said

Amy nodded. She and Madison are almost as good as friends as Amy and me.

They wheeled Amy away and I started labor a minute after Grace arrived. She held my hand with my mom and Ben held the other. Two hours later our daughter was born. At 2:27PM she was welcomed to the world. Holding her was the best. I looked at her and smiled. She had my dark hair and brown eyes but Ben's face and lighter skin.

"Mercy Sarah Boykewich." I said

I smiled.

"Perfect, just like both of you." Ben said

Ben smiled. I kissed him and wondered how Amy was doing.

 **Amy's POV-**

After having to leave Adrian the nurses called mine and Ricky's moms. I called Ricky and he was coming right away. Ricky arrived a few minutes before everyone else did.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ricky asked

He kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, the pain comes and goes." I said

I sighed.

"Just think we'll have John in our arms in a few hours." Ricky said

Ricky smiled.

"I-I don't want to do this anymore. It's too hard." I said

I frowned.

"You can do anything Amy. That's why I love you so much. You're amazing and special and wonderful. You always see the best in people which is not something everyone can do. You can do this and it will all be worth it to have him in our arms." Ricky

Ricky took my hand.

"I love you." I said

I leaned over and kissed him.

The nurses came in a few minutes later and said I was ready to go. My mom came just in time and Ricky's mom waited outside. At 3:48PM John Killian Juergens-Underwood was born. She was brown-haired like me but had Ricky's brown eyes. He looked exactly like Ricky which I had been hoping for. Madison left to tell Adrian, Grace, and Lauren the news.

They took John to the nursery after I fed him and I got in a wheelchair. Ricky helped me get in it. Ricky wheeled me to the nursery where we looked at John through the glass. He was sound asleep next to the other babies.

"Funny seeing you here." Adrian said

Adrian chuckled in a wheelchair that Ben was rolling over.

"Did you have her?" Ricky asked

"Yeah, at 2:27. We named her Mercy Sarah Boykewich." Adrian said

Ben smiled proudly.

"We had John at 3:48." I said

I smiled. Adrian reached out and held my hand.

"Hey look, they're next to each other." Ben noticed

Sure enough baby boy Juergens-Underwood laid next to baby girl Boykewich. I smiled at Adrian and Ricky took my other hand. I knew everything would be okay.


	26. I have to focus on myself and the baby

**Lauren's POV**

The baby is due in two weeks and right now, everything is a mess. I am trying to work things out the best I can with Nora to make sure the adoption can still go as planned; but she really doesn't want me seeing Jesse right now, at least not until the baby is born.

I kind of agree with her since everything is so complicated right now. I haven't really been talking to him much aside from seeing him around school. I'm afraid he only likes me because I'm pregnant, Nora is worried about that too, and she's especially afraid that I might end up changing my mind.

"I want another meeting with the parent." Jesse said

"I don't think that's a good idea, you're not even my boyfriend anymore." I said

"Well apparently she's the one who decides that, not us, so I'd like another shot with her." Jesse said

"Just stop it. You acted like a jerk so Nora talked to me about waiting until the baby is born to be in a relationship. Which, I'm sorry, sounded like a reasonable request. Right now I have to focus on myself and the baby." I said

"Well do you want me back or not?" Jesse asked

"I do, but what's the point if you're going to meet with her again. I'll just get another lecture, feel guilty, and break up with you again." I said

"Guilty about what?" Jesse asked

"About doing anything that would potentially upset this person. I want her to be the parent. She's great and she really hasn't required a lot from me so—" I started

"Haven't required a lot from you? Just wait until the baby breaks out of you and leaves your insides destroyed. You think that's not asking a lot of you? To go through child birth and then hand over the baby to her?" Jesse asked

"That doesn't happen you idiot." I said

I really do miss Jesse and I really wanted things to work out, but he needs to understand just how big of a deal this is for me.


	27. She's perfect

At about 3 o'clock in the morning, Ashley woke up feeling a sharp pain.

"Toby. Toby." Ashley exclaimed

She was shaking Toby to wake up.

"Hmm..what? What time is it?" Toby mumbled

"It's 3 o'clock and I think I just went into labor." Ashley said

Toby shot up in a second.

"Oh my God. Let's get to the hospital. I'll wake up your parents." Toby said

"No, don't wake them up, it's early. We will call them later." Ashley said

"Okay. Let's go." Toby said

By the time Ashley was in the hospital bed, it had been an hour and Ashley had already had enough of the contractions.

"I'm going to call my mom, you going to be okay for a few minutes?" Toby asked

"Yeah, go ahead." Ashley answered

Toby walked out of the room and Ashley decided to call her dad. She would rather have her mother there with her, but if she had to settle for her dad, it's better than nothing.

"Ashley? It's 4:30 in the morning. What's going on?" George asked

"Hi Dad. Toby and I are at the hospital. I'm having the baby." Ashley responded

"Your mom and I are on our way." George said

"Thanks, Dad." Ashley said

"Bye, Ashley. I love you." George said

"Love you too." Ashley said

Toby walked back in the room.

"My mom is coming." Toby said

"So are my parents. I think I should call my sister but—" Ashley started

Ashley was interrupted with another contraction.

"Oh God. Here it comes again. Ow." Ashley said

"Just breathe. You'll be fine." Toby said, encouraging her

He held her hand, despite how much it hurt him when she dug her nails into the palm of his hand.

"I—" Ashley started

Ashley breathed in heavily.

"I can't. It hurts. Ow. I need my sister." Ashley said

Toby brushed her hair out of her face and looked at Ashley sympathetically.

"Okay. We could call Amy?" Toby asked

"Yeah. Call her. Maybe she will help a little." Ashley said

Toby nodded and left the room to call Amy. Amy answered and said she would be right there.

By the time it was 8:00 in the morning, Amy, Ricky, John, George, Anne, Grace, Jack, Adrian, Ben, Mercy, Madison and her twins, Lauren, and Venus were in the hospital waiting room. Ashley was finally delivering the baby and Toby was the only one she wanted in the room with her.

"Miss. Juergens? Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said

She placed the little baby girl that was wrapped in a baby pink blanket into Ashley's arms. Toby was sitting besides Ashley, holding her hand the entire time, but released it to allow Ashley to hold her daughter.

Ashley looked down at her daughter, as did Toby.

"She's perfect." Toby said

Ashley remained speechless. She was just looking at her daughter's big, brown eyes. Ashley's eyes started to tear up.

"Get my parents." Ashley said

She spoke quietly, yet loud enough that Toby could hear her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Juergens? Ashley wants to see you." Toby said

They nodded, then got up and walked into the room.

"Ashley?" George said

He spoke with a grin on his face.

"Hi Dad, hi Mom." Ashley said

"How are you doing?" Anne asked

"Tired and a little sore. But, this—" Ashley started

She looked down to her baby.

"This is the best moment, of my life." Ashley said

George walked over to her and looked at his granddaughter.

"She's beautiful." George said

Ashley smiled.

"Can you get Toby? He hasn't held her yet and I want him to be the second one." Ashley said

"Yeah. We'll be right back." Anne said

George and Anne left the room, leaving Ashley alone with Kaitlin.

"Hi, baby. Hi Kaitlin. I'm your Mommy, and I love you." Ashley whispered

She kissed her baby on the forehead.

Toby then walked in. Ashley smiled at him and placed Kaitlin into his arms.

Toby was hesitant but once he was holding his daughter, all his fears and worries went away. He looked down at her and smiled.

"She has your eyes." Toby said

"Yeah. But she has your mouth." Ashley said

"Yeah, you're right." Toby agreed

He looked down at Kaitlin, then back up to Ashley.

"Here." Toby said

He handed her their daughter.

"I'll go get your parents." Toby said

"Okay," Adrian said taking her baby back into her arms.

For the next two hours, visitors came in and out to visit Ashley and the baby. Although Ashley was more exhausted than she would have ever imagined, she knew that the last twelve hours would be twelve hours that she would never forget.


	28. They're NEVER coming out!

Grace was laying next to Jack as he rubbed her bump, when Didi appeared with Kathleen behind her.

"Gracie?" Kathleen said

Didi walks away, Jack following, leaving Grace alone with Kathleen.

"Mom. What are you doing here? Is Dad okay...?" Grace asked

"I came to see you. I left your father. Well, I-I... kicked him out, actually. He was having an affair with some, uh... tattooed freak. Gracie, I want you to come home with me. I can turn the guest room into a nursery. Oh, sweetie, say something." Kathleen said

"My water just broke." Grace said

 _At the hospital_

Grace is being wheeled into the hospital by Jack, with Didi, Kathleen, and Sam, behind them.

"Mom, it hurts so bad!" Grace said

Kathleen gets the attention of a nurse.

"My daughter is having a baby." Kathleen said

"Uh, right this way." The doctor said

Kathleen and Jack follow the doctor, who is pushing Grace.

"I HATE YOU!" Grace cried out at Jack

"No, don't cry. I'm sorry." Jack said

He moves closer to Grace.

"Jack, she's having a baby. You know she is going to be in a lot of pain. So don't take everything she says to heart." Kathleen reminded him

"I know Mrs. Bowman." Jack said

"YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK!" Grace shouted

Jack just rubs Grace's shoulder and lets her practically break his hand, as she has a death grip on it.

"Babe, you're doing so good!" Jack said

"They're NEVER coming out!" Grace yelled

"Ok Grace, the first one's crowning. Only a few more minutes until he's here." The doctor promised

"You can do this Grace, you're doing great" Jack said

He wipes Grace's hair out of her face. She gave one last push and finally the first baby was out.

"It's a healthy, handsome boy." The doctor said

Jack cut the umbilical cord and the nurse took him to get cleaned up.

"Okay Grace, the last one's almost here." The doctor said

Grace gave a few more pushes and the second baby was out.

Jack, once again, cut the umbilical cord and the nurse took him to get cleaned up. The nurse and doctor came back with both twins, and gave one to Jack and put one on Grace's chest.

"Thank you Grace. Thank you so much for them." Jack whispered

"Thank you. They look just like you." Grace said

"Nah, they look beautiful like their mom." Jack replied

"What's their names?" Kathleen asked

"The one is Jack's arms is Andrew Isaac and this is Elijah Daniel." Grace said

"Those are beautiful names." Kathleen said

"Thanks." Grace replied

Kathleen leaves the room and Grace yawns.

"I'm so tired." Grace said

"Here, you take a little nap and I'll take them for you." Jack said

"Okay. Thank you for being here with me, it means a lot." Grace said

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jack said


	29. I'm going to name him Chance

**Lauren's POV**

The baby could really come at any time now and I'm getting extremely uncomfortable. Things are going much better with Nora so I've started talking to Jesse a little bit again. Things are far from perfect but it really does help having someone to talk to.

Since our fight, he educated himself a lot on how childbirth really works and he is being much more supportive but I still don't think that we should be more than friends for the time being. I have another doctor appointment today and I'm hoping that she'll tell me that this will be over soon.

"This is such a personal procedure, are you sure that you want me in the room with you, Lauren?" Nora asked

"I already said you could. You'll be up here by my head, and absolutely no pictures." I said

"No definitely not. And are you going to want your mom or dad there?" Nora asked

"I don't know about that. There's not a lot of room by my head, but I think they would want to be close by just in case anything goes wrong, just to know that I'm ok." I said

"I think it's time you started coming to our young mothers' group. It's teens who are pregnant, some have already given birth. It's a terrific support group, and there are some girls in the group who also decided to have their babies adopted." Dr. Pierce said

"I don't know if I want to hear about it. I feel like it's kind of special. I don't want to feel like I've joined some weird club." I said

"If you ever want or need to talk you know you can call me at any time." Nora said

"And you can call me if you have any questions or if you're nervous, leave me a message and I will always return those calls." Dr. Pierce said

"It's like everyone thinks I'm going to freak out or something. I'm not. I want you to have this baby. I know you're going to be a good mom, Nora. I'm not going to try to grab him and run." I said

"It is a very emotional moment when the adoptive parents walk out the door, so whatever we can do to help you prepare for that." Dr. Pierce said

I don't want to make this into something more emotional than it needs to be. I know that it won't be easy giving the baby up, but thinking about it so much and putting all this pressure on it stresses me out about it so much more. I'm ready to just get it all over with so everyone can move on with their lives.

 _4 weeks later_

I'm over a week late and very uncomfortable all the time. The baby was supposed to be here by now.

I haven't left the house all week but Jesse came over to surprise me and take me out for a little bit to this old toy store downtown called Hedy's to meet up with Amy, Ricky, John, Adrian, Mercy, Ben, Madison, Meadow, Willow, Ashley, Toby, Kaitlin, Grace, Jack, Elijah, and Andrew. I've been feeling especially uncomfortable today, so I hope I can still have fun.

"I think I need to leave now." I said

"Yeah we better get you home to your parents." Jesse said

"We need to get me to a hospital." I said

It turns out, the uncomfortable feeling I've been experiencing was contractions. Jesse is trying to get an ambulance out here, but it's taking a really long time. I'm glad that at least Amy, Grace, Ashley, Madison, and Adrian are here so there are at least some people who know what to do, because I most definitely don't.

"How far apart are the contractions?" I asked

"They are many, many minutes apart." Amy said

"Yes, many." Adrian agreed

"How many?" Jesse asked

"Was there an ambulance or not?" I asked

"They're working on it." Madison said

"I can't have a baby in here. I'm going to be in so much trouble with my parents. And his mom." I said

The ambulance got here just in time because by the time I got to the hospital, I was already seven centimeters dilated. The nurses rushed me into the delivery room. The pain kept getting worse. After only two more hours, it was time to push. I called Nora as soon as I got there, but since she lives so far away, she didn't make it in time to see her son being born like she wanted.

"Meet your mom, baby boy. I'm sorry things didn't go quite how we planned and you didn't get to see him." I said

"That's quite alright. You did a good job. Hello, my beautiful son. I promise I'll be a good mother to him." Nora said

"I know you'll be a good parent." I said

"So, have I told you what I'm going to name him?" Nora asked

I shook my head 'no'.

"I had a son as a teenager many years ago, named Richard, but I gave him up for adoption. I'm going to name him Chance, as he is my second chance." Nora said


	30. Enough with the Spanish!

***bold= translations***

 **Adrian's POV**

Ben and I were getting ready for a play date for Mercy, Meadow, Willow, John, Elijah, Andrew, and Kaitlin when we heard a knock at the door. We were in the middle of getting dressed but Ben was more dressed so he threw on a shirt and went to the door. I finished putting my outfit on and smiled. Four months later I finally had my pre-Mercy body back, minus the boobs. They were still as big and Ben appreciated that.

"Adrian! There's someone at the door for you!" Ben called

Someone for me? Who could possibly want to see...? My thoughts were answered by the person in front of me. I walked over to Ben and he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Adrian." Abuela said, simply

"Abuela." I replied

When she didn't say anything I spoke.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"He venido a ver Mercy." Abuela said **(I came to see Mercy.)**

"¿Por qué ahora?" I asked, confused **(Why now?)**

"Me he dado cuenta de mis errores y quiero hacer las paces con usted." Abuela said **(I have realized my mistakes and I want to make it up to you.)**

"¿Cómo? ¿Y quién dice que yo te per done?" I spat **(Now? And who says I forgive you?)**

"Lo siento, he hecho mucho en el pasado, pero no quiero dejar de estar en la vida de mi bisnieta." Abuela said, sincerly **(I'm sorry, I have done a lot in the past but I don't want to miss being in my great-granddaughter's life.)**

"Okay, enough with the Spanish! Can someone please explain whats going on!" Ben intervened, angrily

"She said she's sorry and wants to see Mercy." I explained

"No." Ben said

"Why not tall boy?" Abuela asked

"My name is Ben. And you walked out on your granddaughter last time, she was heart broken that you wanted nothing to do with her. I don't want that to happen again." Ben said. sternly

I loved how masculine and cute he was being.

"I know what I did was wrong... Ben. And I am very sorry for that but I promise I want to be here for my great-granddaughter and my granddaughter." Abuela said

Abuela stepped forward.

"I believe you but this is up to Adrian." Ben said

"I want you to be in our lives but if you ever do anything like that again then I will not forgive you again." I said, sternly

"Can you get her Ben?" I asked

I smiled. He nodded and left me with Abuela.

Ben brought Mercy out and handed her to Abuela. Abuela smiled and cooed at her. I texted everyone saying we had to cancel but they all understood. I smiled as my Abuela held Mercy and asked little questions about her. Ben put his arms around me and everything felt right.


	31. Not a pregnancy pact

**2 years later**

It was graduation day at Ulysses S. Grant High School and everyone couldn't be happier.

All the girls, even Ashley who managed to graduate a year early, got ready at Grace's house since she had the biggest bathroom and all the girl's, except Lauren, parents were watching their babies.

Amy thought back to almost a year and a half ago when they, minus Ashley, all crowded in Madison's room to learn if Grace, Lauren, and Madison were pregnant. Then created the pact to get pregnant with her and Adrian. Sure, Lauren was the only one who broke it but they all became better friends through the pact. The pact had made everyone's lives better, especially Adrian and Ben's because they were pregnant again. This time with a baby boy.

"I can't believe we're graduating." Madison squealed

"I know, it seems like only yesterday we were all trying to get pregnant." Grace said, smiling

"Tomorrow we'll all be going to college and not seeing each other for a long time. You bitches better keep in touch." Adrian said, crying

She was letting her pregnancy hormones get the best of her.

"We're not leaving for a few weeks, plus Ricky and I aren't the only ones leaving. Everyone's going to New York universities." Amy pointed out

"Just promise to stay in touch. I don't want to lose my best friends." Adrian said

She hugged them all.

"Then let's make a pact." Grace said, smiling

"I'm already pregnant G." Adrian pointed out

"Not a pregnancy pact, a stay-in-touch, never-lose-each-other-pact." Grace said

"I'll agree to that." Lauren said, happily

"Me too." Amy agreed

"Me three." Madison said

"That sounds great." Ashley said

"Sounds good G." Adrian said

Adrian put her hand in the middle of them and they all hugged on it.

"Come on guys, we can't be late." Amy reminded them

They left Grace's house and headed to the school just in time to meet the guys, though Ricky and Jack already graduated. Everyone else gave one last kiss in the hallway before they were graduates.

They received their diplomas.

"I love you Amy Juergens." Ricky said

"I love you too Ricky Underwood. Now and forever." Amy said

They kissed knowing how true it was.


	32. 4 years after graduation

**Grace and Jack:  
** Andrew and Elijah had just turned six in May and were starting first grade in the fall at New York Elementary with John. Jack and Grace finished college last month and Grace starts medical school in the fall, while Jack is new the football coach and PE teacher at New York High, also starting in the fall.

* * *

 **Adrian and Ben:**  
It had been months since Madison&Jack, Ashley&Toby, and Amy&Ricky last saw Ben and Adrian after they moved to California two years ago with Mercy and their son Liam. Adrian and Ben eloped a few months after graduation and everyone flew out for their wedding. She is currently eight months pregnant with their third and fourth children; Dylan and Delaney. Adrian earned a degree at UCLA for law. While Ben worked as a professional writer and watched the kids while Adrian was at work.

* * *

 **Amy and Ricky:**  
Grace and Jack frequently see Amy, Ricky, and John, as John and the twins are best friends. Amy and Ricky flew back from New York last year to get married with their families. Amy graduated from Hudson and her love of the arts leads her to a career in documentary films, while Ricky graduated from NYU and is currently creating a high-end fast food chain with Leo.

* * *

 **Madison:**  
Madison ended up staying back in Los Angeles to raise the twins. As it turns out Madison developed cervical cancer right before her twenty-first and had to have both her ovaries removed and couldn't have anymore children. She was upset for months about it and dropped out of college for a year but finally realized Meadow and Willow were all she needed and went back to school. She earned a degree as a vocal coach and now coaches underprivileged kids.

* * *

 **Ashley and Toby:**  
It had been a while since everyone had seen Ashley and Toby as well. Ashley had been accepted into a culinary school in Italy. She, Toby, and Kaitlin decided to move there while she went to school. Last time Amy talked to her Ashley mentioned that she and Toby were planning on trying for a second baby.

* * *

 **Lauren:**  
Lauren went to UC Berkley, where she later met her husband Kevin. They got married three years after she finished school. Unfortunately none of her friends were invited to the event. Lauren wanted to separate herself from almost everyone in her past, including all of her friends, she claimed that they are toxic to her life, and her well being.


	33. You may now kiss the bride

**Four years after graduation**

 **Grace's POV**

I was a nervous wreck on the most important day of my life. Today was the day I was finally going to marry the love of my life, Jack Pappas. It had been almost six years since he proposed when we were sixteen.

"G!" Adrian said

She walked into the tent to hug me. She was dressed in her matron of honor dress which was a pale blue strapless that accented her large pregnant belly.

"Hey Adrian, its been too long." I said

I smiled hugging back. I tried not to crush her curls.

"You look so beautiful." Adrian gushed

Jack and I had decided to get married at our church in LA since that was where we first met. The sun was shining bright and the waves were slowly hitting back and forth calmly. Jack's mom let me borrow her pearl necklace which looked great.

"Adrian your finally here." Amy said

She walked into the tent. She was a bridesmaid but wearing the same dress as Santana.

"I just got here, our flight ran late. Mercy and Liam are with your mom G." Adrian said

"That's great, God I'm so nervous." I admitted

"Don't be we all get nervous on our wedding day. Also Ashley sends her best, and is sorry she can't make it." Amy said

She hugged me, Madison came in a second later.

"Okay, the something old is your tiny cross tattoos on your wrist, the something new is the hair clips your mom gave you, the something borrowed is Jack's mom's necklace, and the something blue is your toenails." Madison said

Madison smiled placing the clips in my hair with the veil. My mom walked into the tent.

"Oh my gosh I'm going to cry. I can't, I was sent in here to tell you everyone's ready." Mom said

"I think I am too." I said

I smiled in the mirror. Sam was going to marry us. Jack walked down with his mom, Ricky and Amy next, Madison and my brother, Tom, after that, then Adrian and Ben, and finally Andrew and Elijah before my mom and I. We had decided to keep it small but personal.

As soon as I stepped out the music started playing and I couldn't believe how pretty everything looked. We had decided to keep it simple to save money but it was perfect. Then, seeing **him** standing there was breath taking. I couldn't help but smiling. My mom gave me to him and removed my veil. We said our vows which we wrote ourselves and we said I do before being declared married.

"You may now kiss the bride." Sam said

And Jack did, he gave me a long, passion filled fireworks kiss one similar to our first kiss. Everyone cheered and we walked off hand in hand, only stopping to pick up Andrew and Elijah who were our ring bearers.

"I love you." Jack said, smiling

"I love you too." I said, smiling

I kissed him back. I had been avoiding it for weeks but now seemed like the perfect time to say something.

"I'm pregnant Jack." I said

I repeated the same words that started everything six years ago. This time hehe just responded by kissing me again.

"Finally babe." Jack said

He smiled and I laughed.

"We're going to have a baby brother or sister?" Elijah asked

He was wide eyed.

"Yup, but lets keep this a secret between us for right now." I said

I smiled at them.

"Okay, just like Auntie Amy's secret." Andrew said

Andrew smiled.

"What?" Jack asked, confused

"Auntie Amy's having a baby too. Oops we was supposed to keep it a secret." Elijah said

Elijah put his hand over his mouth.

"It's okay, I'm going to get our stuff. I'll see you in a few minutes." I said

I kissed Jack before walking off. Adrian, Amy, and Madison were waiting in the tent.

"Hey guys." I said

I smiled hugging them all.

"The ceremony was beautiful." Madison said, smiling

"Thanks, oh gosh I'd better go sit down. Mads can you bring me to Ben?" Adrian asked

She was holding her belly.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned

"Great, I just need to rest my legs." Adrian said

Adrian smiled before leaving.

"You ready for that, again?" I joked with Amy

"What?" Amy asked, taken aback

"I know you're pregnant. Andrew and Elijah spilled the beans, I gotta say I'm surprised you trusted two five year olds and not your best friends." I said

"I wanted to tell you but Ricky and I didn't want to ruin your big day, we didn't want to take any limelight away from you. We figured we would announce it tomorrow or something." Amy said, frowning

"Nonsense, if you and Ricky want to tell everyone then please do." I said, happily

"Thanks Grace." Amy said

She took me in for a large hug.


	34. This is our family

**Madison's POV**

Adrian and I left Grace and Amy to talk. We headed out of the tent and down the beach to the reception. There were three large connected tents full of people and tables. Adrian walked a little bit ahead of me and I noticed that she kept holding her back and wincing in pain. It took a few times before I realized what was going on.

"Holy crap Adrian, are you in labor?" I whisper-yelled

"Shut up." Adrian said

She put a hand over my mouth.

"I'm fine." Adrian said

"You can't have the babies like this, we have to get you to the hospital." I said

"No, we can't ruin Jack and Grace's wedding. I'll go to the hospital after, I'm not even sure it's labor. My water hasn't broken. Maybe the pressure from the plane is still affecting me." Adrian said

"Fine, but at least tell Ben." I said

"Hells no, he'd make me go. Please don't tell anyone." Adrian begged

"Adrian, don't make me do that." I said, frowning

"Please." Adrian begged

"Alright. But if I see you in anymore pain I'm going to tell Ben. He deserves to know." I said

"Good, I'll be fine. They're like a lot of time apart anyway." Adrian said

She smiled and continued walking.

We caught up to everyone else and I found Willow and Meadow sitting on my dad and Emily's laps chewing on a pieces of fruit.

"Come here babies." I said

I put out my arms for my five year old daughters. Meadow still looked like a little Grant, dark hair, blue eyes, and tan skin; while Willow still looked like a little me; red hair, green eyes, and paler skin.

"Hi mommy." Willow and Meadow said, in usion

They smiled and kissed my cheeks.

"What's up buttercups?" I asked

I smiled sitting down next to my dad.

"I eating watermelon mommy." Meadow said

"And I eating cantaloupe." Willow said

"If you too much and you'll turn into a watermelon and a cantaloupe." I joked

My dad and Emily laughed.

"Is that true mommy?" Willow asked, concerned

"No sweetie, it's just a joke." I said

"Oh." Meadow said

She smiled and went back to eating.

All of a sudden the room went quiet and Ricky announced Grace and Jack as Mr. and Ms. Pappas. Grace and Jack walked in arm and arm and did the first dance. I caught Adrian holding her stomach again and decided this was one promise I had to break.

"Adrian's having a baby." I whispered to my dad

"I know, it's twins, right?" My dad said

"No, she's having them right now. She's been in labor all day." I said

"Holy crap, why isn't she going to the hospital?" My dad asked

"She doesn't want to ruin their wedding." I said

I motioned toward Grace and Jack.

"Mads you got to tell someone." My dad said, concerned

Grace and Jack's dance ended and I walked over to them.

"Hey Mads, hope you're having fun." Jack said

Jack smiled giving me a hug.

"Adrian's in labor. She doesn't want to ruin the wedding so she's not saying anything but I'm worried." I explained

"What is with people trying to not ruin our wedding? Babies are a good thing. First Amy now this." Grace said, sighing

"Wait, Amy's having another baby?" I asked

"Crap, yes but please don't say anything." Grace begged

"Lets call Adrian an ambulance and tell her to go." Jack suggested

"Good idea babe." Grace said

Grace kissed him.

"I'll go tell Ben." Grace said

What happened next was really fast. Grace told Ben who started freaking out until Jack threatened to punch him in the face, then Adrian started screaming in Spanish at me for telling everyone. Luckily nobody else noticed and Ben and I took Adrian to the hospital.

The last times she gave birth I wasn't able to make it so I was happy to finally be able to be by her side. Grace and Jack promised to take care of Meadow, Willow, Mercy, and Liam.

"It's good you got here when you did, any longer and you wouldn't have been able to get the epidural." The doctor told Santana after he gave it to her

"Thank you." Adrian said

Adrian looked up at me and took my hand.

"Sorry I had to break our promise." I said, frowning

"It's okay, this time it was worth it." Adrian said

She smiled. The nurses came in and Adrian began to push. Dylan Joseph was born first at 5:37p.m. twenty minutes later Delaney Madison was born. The doctors took them to be washed and Adrian and Ben held them first.

"Hey guys, hope we're not intruding." Amy said

Amy and Ricky, carrying John, knocked on the door and cracked it halfway.

"No, come on in." Ben said, smiling

Amy immediately began gushing over the babies.

"Bout time you two had a second kid, it's only six years after John." Adrian said

Adrian smirked at Amy.

"How did...?" Ricky asked, confused

"Elijah and Andrew saw me looking at a sonogram. They told Grace who I guess told you guys. We were going to tell everyone we just weren't sure when." Amy said

Amy smiled, and Ben passed her Dylan while I got to hold Delaney.

"Well we're all happy for you." Ben said

Ben smiled and gave Ricky and Amy both a hug.

"Hey guys." Jack said

James and Olivia were sone his right side, while Willow and Meadow were on his left. Meadow and Willow went over to me.

"Hi mommy!" Mercy said

Mercy and Liam ran to Adrian. She kissed them both and let little Liam on the bed. He was a spitting image of Ben at only four years old.

"Do you guys want to see your brother and sister?" Ben asked

Ben smiled proudly at his kids. Mercy and Liam both nodded, excited. Adrian took Dylan and Ben took Delaney.

"We're here." Grace said

Grace came in with Elijah and Andrew, holding her hands. She was still in her wedding dress.

"We got here as soon as we could. The wedding just ended." Jack explained

Grace gave everyone hugs.

"Excuse me, only family is allowed in the room right now. Visiting hours are over." A nurse announced

Ben exchanged a look with Adrian before answering.

"This is our family." Ben said

Ben smiled, and I hadn't heard truer words.

"Really?" The nurse questioned

"Ricky is my brother, making Amy my sister-in-law." Santana pointed to them.

"And Grace and Madison are my sisters. Jack is Grace's husband, making him my brother-in-law." Ben said

"Alright." The nurse said

The nurse didn't look convinced but left. We all started laughing and giving hugs to our 'Family'. Sure we weren't related by blood or marriage but the pact had bonded us for life, and I would be eternally grateful.

 **THE END**


	35. Epilogue

**10 years later**

 **The Underwood Family:  
** Amy-32 years old  
Ricky-33 years old  
John Killian-16 years old  
Jessica Ashley-9 years old  
Jennifer Iris-2 years old

* * *

 **The Pappas Family:  
** Grace-32 years old  
Jack-33 years old  
Elijah Daniel-16 years old  
Andrew Isaac-16 years old  
Amanda Claire-9 years old  
Ophelia Grace-3 years old

* * *

 **The Boykewich Family:**  
Adrian-33 years old  
Ben-32 years old  
Mercy Sarah-16 years old  
Liam-14 years old  
Dylan Joseph-10 years old  
Delaney Madison-10 years old

* * *

 **The Cooperstein Family:  
** Madison-32 years old  
Meadow Quinn-16 years old  
Willow Grace-16 years old

* * *

 **The Smith Family:  
** Ashley-31 years old  
Toby-31 years old  
Kaitlin Marie-16 years old  
Lea Amy-11 years old  
Asher Toby-8 years old

* * *

 **Lauren's Family:  
** Lauren-32 years old  
Kevin-34 years old  
Chance Underwood-16 years old (Lauren's not apart of his life)  
Josephine-4 years old


End file.
